


The Family

by Ninja_School_Dropout



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_School_Dropout/pseuds/Ninja_School_Dropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak loved sparklings. He's already adopted one, and watched him grow up. But when Bluestreak adopts his second youngling, will watching him grow up be as easy as the first one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bluestreak smiled at the small black and white praxian youngling. The little guy was his responsibility now.

The small youngling was the second Bluestreak had fostered. The first one being Smokescreen. Smokescreen was found on the streets running a gambling scam for his creators, but since Smokescreen grew up Bluestreak had found himself getting lonely, and ended up taking in another adorable youngling.

The youngling was sitting in Bluestreak's living room, playing with building blocks, and data pad games. He was something special, just like every other sparkling or youngling Bluestreak had come across. He was supposedly found with major altercations in his processor by the enforcers (Bluestreak had no idea what kind) and taken away from his original creators, landing him in Bluestreak's care.

Bluestreak watched the youngling place the data pad he was playing with gently on the ground as he stood up. He bent down to pick the data pad and walked over to Bluestreak. "Sign."

Bluestreak laughed as he grabbed the data pad. "Where do I sign?"

"Bottom."

Bluestreak hummed as he took an especially long time signing his designation on the data pad. He enjoyed the youngling's stoic look that he could make for hours and hours on end. Bluestreak passed the data pad back to the toddling youngling. "There you go. May I ask what it is for?"

The youngling frowned. His optics flashed for a moment before he fell over. Bluestreak's optics grew ten times their normal size. "PROWL!" He pushed himself off the couch, and pulled the youngling into his arms, and rushed out of his unit, not even bothering to lock it.

He sprinted down the streets weaving through the crowds until burst through one of the buildings' doors. He rushed up to the counter with wild optics. The femme sitting behind the desk quickly stood up, analyzing the situation.

"Please tell me you can fix him! I don't know what happened. He playing and he asked me to sign a data pad, so I did, and, and then he-"

The femme quickly took the youngling out of Bluestreak's grasp, and rushed him to the back, leaving Bluestreak nervously standing in a waiting room drowning in his own worry and guilt.

The building was the closest medical clinic. Bluestreak used to bring Smokescreen there when anything happened, and he went into overly worried guardian mode.

It only took a couple of breems before the same femme walked back out, without the youngling. She motioned for Bluestreak to follow her. Which he did, with his doorwings drooping.

"He is fine. I'm going to let you talk to the medic that took care of him, and he'll explain what happened."

Bluestreak nodded as he followed the femme down the hall, and into an examining room. A white mech sat with his back to doorway. Hearing the entering bots, he spun his stool around, and raised an optic ridge. "By the way Clearwater described you, I half expected a panicking femme."

Bluestreak took no offense to the comment and he glanced around for the youngling.

"He's not in here." Bluestreak's doorwings immediately drooped back down.

"He's in youngling play area. I wanted to talk to you. My designation is Ratchet. Sit." Ratchet motioned to a Medical berth. He then nodded for the femme to leave.

Bluestreak followed the medic's instructions and sat down on the berth. He was surprised at what the medic did.

Ratchet pulled out a nice wrench and immediately swung it down on Bluestreak's helm. "What the frag is your problem?" Bluestreak instinctively pulled his arms over his helm to help protect his helm from the hits that were sure to come, which they did. In sets of three. "Installing that into a youngling's processor!" Ratchet continued beating Bluestreak. "You're lucky his processor can even handle that kind of equipment! WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKING?"

Bluestreak brought his arms down when the hits seemed to stop. Ratchet was glaring down at him with intense blue optics. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I just became his guardian two decaorns ago! He was in enforcer's custody until recently! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!" Bluestreak rubbed the dents on his arms as realization struck Ratchet.

"You have no idea what I was talking about, do you?"

"I knew he had additions to his processor, but that's all I know." Bluestreak whispered.

Ratchet sighed. "I'm sorry for repeatedly hitting you with a wrench, now come here so I can fix you."

Bluestreak slowly scooted towards Ratchet. Ratchet grabbed one of his arms, and started gently pressing around the newly acquired dents. "The youngling has an advanced tactical computer installed in his processor."

"A what?"

"It's a battle computer. It's connected with his processor. Usually a battle computer would only be circuited into a mech's logic core, not to mention it would also be a fully grown mech, but your youngling's processor is fully integrated with a battle computer. Earlier he glitched. You did something that wasn't logical to him, and caused his computer to fritz out, and take the rest of him with it."

Bluestreak winced as Ratchet began on his helm. "Will he grow out of it?"

"As he grows he should be able to deal with more illogical things, but he'll always have the glitch. This time it wasn't bad. He simply had to be manually rebooted, but I'd prefer if you brought him in after he crashes like that. I want to keep a close optic on him."

Bluestreak nodded. "He'll be okay, right?"

Ratchet nodded as he popped Bluestreak's last dent out. "He'll live. I'll need you to fill out a form on him though. I need all his information. It'll save me time next time he comes in."

Bluestreak nodded as Ratchet passed him a data pad. "He likes data pads." Bluestreak smiled as he gripped the stylus, and began writing. Bluestreak stopped writing and brought the stylus up to his lip components. "I just noticed I don't know the glyphs for his name."

Ratchet stared at the mech in front of him. "How long has he been in your care?"

"A couple of decaorns. His designation is Prowl, but there's like a bazillion ways to write that."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll bring him in. Maybe he knows how to write his own name." Ratchet left the room leaving Bluestreak by himself. Bluestreak skipped that specific line, and skipped down to the next question.

* * *

Prowl sat in the play area. There were only a couple of other younglings sitting around; playing with toys, but Prowl had no interest in the toys, or the younglings. He wanted a data pad. Unfortunately, there were none in this specific area. He walked over to the clear wall of the playpen, and spotted a femme holding five or six data pads. It was more than enough to share.

Prowl ran into a problem though. He didn't know how to call her over. All he had to do was run up to the big gray mech he was living with to get his attention, but the clear wall was in his way. He decided on the only way he knew how to call somebody of her frame type. "Femme!"

The femme jumped and turned to the pen. Her optics landed on Prowl, and she set the data pads on the counter. "It's rude to only yell femme like that. You should have called excuse me instead."

Prowl let the words sink in, and he nodded. He then looked over to the counter, and pointed. "Data pad."

The femme frowned. "You can't have those. Those are used to store patient's information, youngling."

"Data pad." Prowl repeated.

The femme sighed. "I don't have any extras. You'll have to play with some of the other toys."

Prowl frowned. He didn't want the other toys. He simply wanted a data pad. The femme had so many, she could share. "Data pad."

The femme frowned. "I can't give you one. I'm sorry."

Prowl shuttered his optics. Where was the big gray mech? He would give him a data pad! "Gray!"

"What?" The femme continued frowning.

"Want Gray!"

The femme sighed. "I don-"

"Are you arguing with a youngling?"

The femme jumped. "Ratchet! I wasn-"

"I was only picking." The big red and white mech lifted Prowl up, and supported him with his hip. "Hello, Prowl"

"Data pad." Prowl stared at the new mech.

"I have extras in my office. I'll give you one, if you can answer me honestly."

Prowl nodded. "Honest."

"Do you know how to write your name?"

Prowl thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

"Can you show me in a klick?"

Prowl nodded again. "Data pad?"

The big mech chuckled. "I'll give you one after you show me, alright?"

Prowl nodded. He gripped the big red mech's shoulder. "Gray?"

"I'll assume you are talking about your caretaker." Prowl nodded. The mech smiled. "I am taking you to him now. You worried him."

"Sorry."

The mech smiled. "Nothing to apologize over. It wasn't your fault." The mech stopped in front of a door, and typed in a code. The door slid open revealing the gray mech Prowl was looking for.

"Gray!"

Bluestreak glanced up from the data pad, and smiled at Prowl. "Prowl!" He stood up quickly, and plucked Prowl right out of Ratchet's servos. "How are you? Do you feel okay? Does your helm hurt? Does anything hurt?"

Prowl stared at Bluestreak for a moment. "Okay."

Bluestreak smiled. "You're only okay?"

Prowl giggled. "Great."

Bluestreak chuckled.

Ratchet walked up to the two, and sat down a blank data pad. "Prowl, can you show me how to write your designation?"

Bluestreak set Prowl down on the examination berth and watched as Prowl nodded, picked up the stylus, and plopped down right on his aft in front of the data pad. Prowl scooted closer to the data pad, and picked it up. He placed the stylus on the data pad and began writing glyphs.

As soon as Prowl was done, he sat the data pad back down and nodded at Ratchet. "There."

Ratchet smiled. "Thank you, Prowl."

"Welcome." Prowl stood up, and reached for Bluestreak to pick him up.

Bluestreak reached down and pulled the youngling into a hug. "You're so adorable!"

"Data pad."

Ratchet chuckled as he opened his desk, and pulled out a fresh data pad. "Here. Just like I promised."

Prowl smiled as he accepted the data pad in his grip. "Thanks."

Ratchet nodded, picking up the data pad Bluestreak was filling out. "I'll go ahead, and write his name on here, since that's all that's left. I'm also going to set an appointment for next decaorn. It's just a checkup, but I want to keep close tabs on him, alright?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled. "Don't worry about it. Be good, Prowl."

"Will." Prowl nodded from Bluestreak's grasp.

Ratchet sent one last smile to the two as they walked out of the room, and up to the front counter. A femme smiled at Bluestreak. "The total for today's visit is one hundred fifty credits."

Bluestreak nodded as he pulled out his card. "Here you go."

The femme nodded as she scanned the card. "Would you like to know your remaining balance on your card."

"Um. Yeah, why not?"

"five hundred thirty two."

"That would be a good reason." Bluestreak sighed. "Thanks."

The femme chuckled as she passed his card back. "Have a good day!"

Bluestreak nodded as he walked out of the building. "Let's go home, Prowl."

"Home." Prowl agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

If anybody loved younglings, it was Bluestreak. He adored them. He adored them to such a point that other bots began to worry. Bluestreak would have had "Five hundred!" younglings, but he had never found the right mech or femme yet, so he had settled with adopting younglings who needed him as much as he needed them.

Bluestreak smiled at Prowl as he gathered his stuff for the youngling day center. This would be Prowl's first time going, and it worried Bluestreak.

Smokescreen's first day was intense to say the least. He had started an underground gambling community among the other younglings, and was threating to shatter some of the younglings knee joints if they didn't get him the credits they owed. He was almost kicked out, and if it wasn't for Bluestreak working at the center, and explaining why he was like that, he _would_ have been.

Bluestreak worked with the older younglings. He worked with the younglings that were about to start going to the youngling education center. He worked on starting them off, and teaching them the little things, like how to read easy glyphs, and extremely simple math problems.

Prowl would be learning shapes, colors, and different animals; While also getting his fill of fun, and socialization.

Prowl tapped Bluestreak's leg. "Hungry."

Bluestreak smiled. "Right." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small cube of low grade. "Here you go!"

Prowl nodded. "Thanks." He walked up to the table, and climbed into his chair, and began sipping on his energon.

Bluestreak grabbed his own cube of energon, and began drinking. His smile never leaving his lip components. "Are you excited, Prowl?"

Prowl shrugged.

"Nervous?"

Prowl shrugged again.

"I bet you'll make lots of friends, and you'll be able to have sleepovers, and play dates!"

"Friends?" Prowl looked up to Bluestreak with curiosity.

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah. Other bots that you play with a lot, and get close to."

Prowl shrugged.

Bluestreak giggled as Prowl emptied his cube, much like an adult would after they realized they were late for something important. "Done."

Bluestreak nodded. "Okay." He chugged the rest of his energon as Prowl grabbed his little back pack. "What did you pack in there?"

"Data pads."

Bluestreak giggled at his adorable youngling. "You really like them, huh?"

"Yes." Prowl answered as he stood in front of the door, waiting on Bluestreak to open it, and let him out.

Bluestreak typed in the code, and the door rushed open. Prowl walked out of the unit, and stood in the hallway waiting on Bluestreak to lock the unit, and set the alarm, which he did promptly. "Do you want to walk today, Prowl, or can I carry you?"

Prowl raised his arm up the air. Bluestreak smiled as he scooped him up. "I love you, Prowl."

Prowl stared at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak frowned. "Do you love me?"

Prowl remained silent.

"Prowl?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know?" Bluestreak would have felt offended if Prowl hadn't of had the most adorable confused look on his face.

"What love?"

Bluestreak was surprised by the question. "Well, you love data pads."

Prowl seemed to think about it for a while. Bluestreak stayed quiet while he walked down the road, and through the huge crowd of bots. It wasn't until they were outside the youngling care center that Prowl said anything.

Prowl hugged Bluestreak's neck. "Love Gray too."

Bluestreak smiled. "I love Prowl!" He giggled as he entered the day center.

"Bluestreak!"

Bluestreak smiled at the blue femme behind the front desk. "Hey Seabreeze."

"Is that your new youngling I've been hearing about?"

Bluestreak carried Prowl over to the femme. "It is. Prowl this is Seabreeze."

The femme giggled. "Hi Prowl! You're so cute!"

"Thanks."

The femme giggled even more. "Do you know what room he's in?"

"He's with Serenade."

"She just brought her youngling in too. You should see him, He looks like a miniaturized Kaymin."

Bluestreak smiled at that. Kaymin was Serenade's bonded. The two argued a lot, but there was no better match for one another. "I'll have to meet him."

"See ya later, Blue!"

"Gray." Prowl corrected.

Seabreeze seemed surprised. "What?"

"Gray."

Bluestreak laughed. "I'll explain later. Bye!"

Bluestreak carried Prowl through the lobby, and into one of the hallways. He stopped in front of a door covered in musical notes. "This is Serenades room. She'll take care of you until I come pick you up. You'll meet a bunch of other younglings, and you'll definitely make some friends."

"Friends." Prowl answered.

Bluestreak smiled as he sat him down, and opened the door. A black femme chased a green youngling right up to the door, and pulled him off the ground. "Caught ya! No escapin' now!"

Prowl stared up at her as she held the laughing youngling. "Hey Bluestreak. This must be Prowl. Come in! There are a bunch of desks. Just choose one, and sit down."

Bluestreak gave Prowl a little nudge forward. "I'll be back after the day is over, alright? We have to go see Ratchet later." Prowl nodded even though he didn't really know who Ratchet was. "I love you, Prowl!"

"Love Gray."

Bluestreak smiled. "That makes me happy. Goodbye."

"Bye." Prowl waved.

* * *

Bluestreak sat at his desk propping his helm up with his hand. He let out dreamy sigh as the older younglings around him worked on their assignments. "Somebody seems happy."

Bluestreak smiled at the black and white mech that stood in front of him. A blue visor covered his optics. That was Kaymin. He helped teach with Bluestreak. "Prowl started classes today."

Kaymin smiled. "Know the feeling, mech. My little clone started today as well. He literally climbed the walls to wake us up this morning."

Bluestreak laughed. "He sounds adorable. I was late this morning so I didn't get to meet him."

"That's too bad. He was ready to get his socialization on!" Kaymin laughed. "Of course Serenade was ready to strangle him."

Bluestreak smiled as a youngling walked up to them. "Can you check this? I don't think I'm doing it right."

Kaymin grabbed the data pad from the small mech. "I'll check it. Blue, doesn't know what he's doing most of the time."

"Hey!" Bluestreak grabbed the data pad from Kaymin. "I know more than you on a bad orn!"

Kaymin smirked as he grabbed the data pad back. "But I have the cuter youngling!"

The youngling in front of them giggled. "I want Blue to check it!"

Bluestreak took the data pad back, and stuck out his glossa. "Take that!"

* * *

Prowl stared at the younglings around him. All of them about the same age as him, if not older. They giggled as they talked and got to know each other. One youngling in particular seemed to be doing the most talking. A black and white mech with a blue visor, and audio horns. He was telling a story, and making wild gestures as he created the tall tale.

Prowl wasn't interested. He took off his backpack, and pulled out a data pad and a stylus. He got up, and walked over to the teacher, Serenade.

"Hi, Prowl! What can I do for you?" She sent a smile to him, which he replied with a stoic look.

"Sign." Prowl offered the data pad to the teacher, who took it with an interested face.

"Alright." She smiled as she wrote her name on the data pad. "You've collected quite the collection."

"Gray's."

Serenade smiled. "I see." She gave the data pad back to Prowl. "Have you made any friends yet?"

Prowl shook his helm before walking back to his chair, and saved Serenade's signature with the other two he had. He then took the data pad, and stuck it back in his backpack.

Prowl didn't talk to the other younglings, he didn't play with them, or really interact with them. Serenade kept an optic on him, but all he did was sit in his chair, and wave his pedes back and forth.

* * *

Bluestreak waved as the last youngling was picked up. He turned to Kaymin, and smiled. "They like me better."

Kaymin laughed. "Yeah, sure. We'll believe tha-" Kaymin stopped halfway through his sentence. "What are you doing here?"

Bluestreak turned around, and smiled at the cute youngling in front of him. "That one is definitely yours."

"Bored!" The youngling walked up to Bluestreak and smiled. "Hey."

"Hello!"

"Jazz." Jazz nodded his helm before running off.

Bluestreak smiled. "I'm Bluestreak."

"You're supposed to be with your carrier." Kaymin crossed his servos.

"Nope." Jazz answered as he sprawled out on the ground. "Don't wanna."

"What do you mean you don't want to?"

"Boring."

Kaymin angled his head up to the ceiling. "Primus give me the strength to not throw this youngling off a cliff."

Bluestreak laughed. "I'm headed for Serenade's room if you want me to take him back."

"No, it's okay. I'll keep him. You have stuff to do. Get out of here."

Bluestreak smiled. "Alright. Bye Kaymin. Goodbye Jazz."

"See ya." Jazz answered as he somersaulted across the floor.

"Will you stop that? You're going to roll right int-" The youngling hit one of the desks causing it to fall over, and take three more with it. Kaymin took a deep breath as Jazz stood up and laughed.

Bluestreak smiled as he left the room. "Poor Kaymin."

* * *

Prowl watched the door open and a smiling Bluestreak walk in. "You lost a youngling."

"Didn't lose him." Serenade smiled. "Sent him away."

Bluestreak laughed. "Hi Prowl!" Prowl grabbed his backpack and walked up to Bluestreak. "Did you make any friends?" Prowl shook his helm. Bluestreak sent a reassuring smile. "That's okay. You'll make some tomorrow."

"Blue, I actually need to talk to you about something."

"Gray." Prowl mumbled.

Bluestreak smiled at Prowl. "Prowl, can you go and show me your data pad. I'm sure you got more signatures today. I'll meet you at your desk. Okay?"

Prowl nodded.

Serenade frowned as Prowl sat down at his desk. She lowered her voice. "He didn't even try to talk to the others, Blue."

Bluestreak frowned. "Yeah, I was worried about that."

"He sat at his desk, and swung his legs. That's all he did. He didn't try to play with anything or body, he got up once to ask me to sign his data pad."

"He doesn't really like to talk, or anything else." Bluestreak sighed. "He likes his data pads though. He really likes them."

Serenade smiled. "Yeah, but data pads aren't going to help him out, Blue."

"I know."

Serenade gave Bluestreak a pat on his back. "At least it didn't turn out like Smokescreen."

Bluestreak laughed. "That mech was something." He smiled as he walked up to Prowl. Prowl had his data pad sitting in front of him as he calmly stared ahead of him. "Can I see?"

Prowl turned to Bluestreak, and nodded. He picked his data pad up, and passed it to Bluestreak. "Careful."

Bluestreak smiled. "Wow! You got serenade's signature. I can hardly get her to sign anything."

"Oh HA HA, Bluestreak!"

Bluestreak snickered. "Come on. We gotta go see, Ratchet. He might beat me again if we're late."

Serenade frowned as Bluestreak left the room. "Beat him again?"

* * *

Serenade ran down the hall trying to get to her bonded with the juicy information she just got. She slid down the hall, and right into her bonded's class room. "Jazz, stop it! Get down from there right now!"

Jazz hung from the top of one of the bookshelves. "Kaymin, forget about him! I think Bluestreak is dating somebody, but they're beating him!"

Kaymin gave Serenade, a skeptic look. "Bluestreak? In an abusive relationship?"

"I'm serious he told his youngling that they had to go see Ratchet and if they were late again, that Ratchet would probably beat him again!"

Kaymin frowned. "He did come in one day complaining about his helm hurting from a dent he got. You don't think…?"

"I do."

Kaymin sighed. "Poor Blue. What are we going to do?"

"What any good friend should. We're going to drop subtle hints that we know, and give him the support he needs to break it off!"

Kaymin snorted. "Sure. You're going to do that for five seconds, and then you're going to frag it up."

"I will not!"

"Will too!"

Jazz jumped off the bookshelf, and landed on Kaymin's back. "Jazz!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet glared at Bluestreak as he unplugged the cords from Prowl. "You were late."

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I work as a youngling teacher, and some of the younglings were late being picked up, and I had to have a little chat with Prowl's teacher. Today was long."

"What do I have to do? Slap your servo, and treat you like a youngling! You're lucky I could even see you two today." Ratchet shook his helm. "Prowl is good health. He seems a little stressed, but that is normal for a youngling's first day to youngling care. What was the problem that the teacher had to talk to you about?"

Prowl looked between the two as he pulled out his data pad.

Bluestreak sighed. "I actually wanted to ask you about it. Prowl didn't make any effort to make friends today, and all he did was sit at his desk, wave his pedes back and forth."

Ratchet sighed. "You have to realize Prowl is different than other younglings. He has an advanced battle computer in his helm. He probably sees what the other younglings are doing, and thinks it mediocre at best. He can analyze anything in less than a nanoklik, Bluestreak." Ratchet sat down on his stool. "To simple it up, he just sees things differently than the other younglings. He doesn't see the point in making friends. It doesn't compute. Prowl's logic center, and emotional center are tied together. His logic dictates his emotions."

"So that's why he didn't understand what I meant when I told him I loved him?" Bluestreak asked. Ratchet nodded. "Will he get better, or will he always be like that?"

"I don't know a lot about advanced battle computers in younglings." Ratchet answered. "I doubt anybody does, but for all we know, he'll grow out of it. He may start being more social, and understanding of the logic other bots run on, but for now, I don't know."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright."

Prowl stood up, and offered his data pad to Ratchet. "Sign."

Ratchet smiled as he grabbed one his styluses and signed the data pad. "Ratchet." He smiled as he gave the data pad back, and Prowl nodded in approval. Ratchet turned back to Bluestreak who looked close to tears. "What are you crying about?"

"It's just sad."

Ratchet rolled his optics as he grabbed one of his wrenches. "I didn't sentence the youngling to death. Now stop it before I decide to beat you again!"

Bluestreak wiped his optics. "I'm sorry. It's just he really seemed like he wanted friends."

Ratchet sighed. "He probably doesn't know how to make them."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright."

"I'm making another appointment for next decaorn. I want both of you here on time!"

Bluestreak nodded. "I'll try."

"He'll be fine, and don't forget, if he glitches, bring him here right away."

Bluestreak nodded. "I will."

"Is Prowl your first youngling?"

"No, I also have a fully grown mech too."

Ratchet nodded as he stood up. "I see." He walked over to his desk, and picked up a data pad. "I need you to sign this. I'll be right back."

Bluestreak nodded as Ratchet left the room. He glanced down to the data pad, and raised an optic ridge. "Smokescreen's file?" Bluestreak read down the file. Multiple dents, scrapes, one gash on his arm. _Patient was in fist fight, and only worst wounds were treated before he stayed the night in enforcers care. Returned, and rest of wounds were taken care of._

Bluestreak jumped as the door opened, and Ratchet walked back in. "This isn't Prowl's file."

Ratchet frowned. "Oh, I see. I am sorry. Did you read it?"

"No. Just the name."

Ratchet nodded. He grabbed another data pad, and looked at the name before passing it to Bluestreak. "This is the right one."

Bluestreak looked it over, and signed. "There you go!"

Ratchet nodded. "You are free to leave. Consider all your doctor bills paid for."

"What?"

Ratchet smiled. "Prowl is an unusual case. I know you don't make many credits, and if this keeps going on like this, you might end up like the young mech who came in last night. You're welcome."

Bluestreak smiled. "Thank you, Ratchet! You're so kind!" Ratchet smiled. "Ready, Prowl?"

Prowl looked up at Bluestreak and nodded. "Ready."

Bluestreak helped Prowl put his data pad back in his backpack and then picked him up. "I love you, Prowl."

"Love Gray."

Bluestreak smiled. "Good."

* * *

Bluestreak sat at the table waiting on the door to open, when it did he sent a smile to the red and blue mech. "Hi Smokey!"

"Hey." Smokescreen smiled as he sat down on one of the chairs, and Prowl ran up to him. "Hi, Prowl."

"Sign."

"I already did. Last time Sire called me here." Smokescreen laughed.

Prowl frowned. "Again."

Smokescreen took the data pad, and stylus. "Fine." He quickly signed his name, and gave the data pad back. Prowl nodded curtly before scurrying back into the living room. "So, what's up?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I don't like knowing you got into another fight yesterday."

Smokescreen flinched at the words. "You weren't supposed to find out so soon."

"Smokescreen, I don't want you fighting."

"It's no big deal. The mech got what he-"

"Smokescreen!"

Smokescreen smiled as he brought his hands up. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. You weren't supposed to find out, not until I decided if it was really what I wanted to do."

"What?" Bluestreak asked.

"I'm in the process of learning to be an enforcer."

Bluestreak watched Smokescreen's door wings twitch slightly signaling the lie. Bluestreak made his optics light up. "Really?"

"Yeah. The fight was from some sparing we did. I didn't get hurt too bad, but I went to the clinic not too far from here. How did you find out anyways?"

"I have connections, Smokescreen. Some beat me with a wrench, but I get around."

"Ratchet." Smokescreen cursed. "Wait, he hit you? What did you do piss the big lugnut off?"

"He thought I put all the stuff in Prowl's processor."

Smokescreen frowned. "Oh."

Bluestreak smiled. "Since you're already here, why don't you stay for energon?"

"Um, I can't."

Bluestreak frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Oh, okay! Come visit sometime, okay?"

Smokescreen nodded. "I will, Sire." He slowly stood up, and gave Bluestreak a hug. "I will."

Bluestreak nodded as he looked down at the ground. Smokescreen just told his second lie of the night. "Okay. Bye, Smokescreen."

Smokescreen smiled. "Bye."

"Smokescreen, wait." Bluestreak called. Smokescreen turned to him, and nodded. "You know if you ever need any help with credits, or anything, I'll help you."

Smokescreen smiled. "I know. Bye." He waved as he walked out of the unit.

Bluestreak frowned as Smokescreen left. "Prowl, it's time for energon."

It took a couple of kliks, but soon Prowl came around the corner, and climbed into his chair. Bluestreak smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Prowl nodded. "Hungry."

Bluestreak laughed. "Alright." He grabbed a cube of low-grade, and a cube of mid-grade. He sat Prowl's in front of him, and sat down at his own place. "Did you have fun today, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded as he took a sip of his energon. Bluestreak frowned. "Who knows how long it will be until we see Smokescreen again. He likes to run about like that, and keep secrets from his old Sire." Prowl frowned. "You won't do that to me, will you Prowl? You won't leave me by myself after you've grown up, will you?"

Prowl stared at the big bot. "No."

Bluestreak smiled. "Promise?"

"Promise." Prowl nodded.

"I'll always be here for you, Prowl, even if you do leave me behind. I'll help you out when you get stuck, and I'll take care of you as long as you need me." Bluestreak glanced out of the window, which the table was placed against. "When you grow up, you'll face this big city, but you won't face it alone, okay?"

Prowl followed Bluestreak's gaze. Smokescreen was walking down the side walk. "Okay." Prowl glanced back to Bluestreak, and frowned as big mech's optics looked close to tears. Prowl quickly finished his energon, and jumped off his chair. He walked up to Bluestreak, and hugged his leg. "Love Gray."

Bluestreak looked down at Prowl, and picked him up. "I love Prowl." He wrapped in a hug, and squeezed lightly. "I won't let anything bad happen to you, but you have to trust me, alright?"

"Trust."

Bluestreak smiled. "Ready for recharge?"

"Not finishing?" Prowl pointed down to Bluestreak's half cube.

"No." Bluestreak shook his helm. "I'm not."

Prowl frowned. "Finish."

"Prowl, I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "No."

Prowl placed his helm on Bluestreak's shoulder. "Okay."

Bluestreak carried Prowl into their shared room. He placed Prowl on the youngling's berth, then pulled himself onto his own berth. "Goodnight, Prowl."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

Prowl woke up to a loud crash. His little frame shot up, and glanced around. He couldn't really see in the dark, but he could make out a huge black shape running out of the room. He looked over to his Gray's berth, but it was flat.

"Gray?"

"I'm okay." Bluestreak's voice came out fuzzy, and distorted from the hallway going to their room. "I'm fine. Go back to recharge."

Prowl laid back down, but his optics remained online. Something was wrong. "Gray?"

"I'm okay, Prowl. Don't worry. I'm just… getting some energon."

Gray didn't sound okay. Prowl sat up, and climbed off his berth. He slowly walked to the door, and peeked out. Gray was leaning against the wall with his helm bent towards the ground. "Gray?"

Gray's helm turned to Prowl, his optics dim, and his intakes quick. "Prowl, I'm fine. Go to recharge, alright?"

"No feel good?"

"I'm fine. Recharge."

Prowl frowned. "No."

"No?"

"No." Prowl nodded standing in the doorway still peeking out.

"Prowl, please go to recharge. I'll be fine."

"Lie." Prowl shook his helm.

"It's late, Prowl, you need recharge." Gray stood up, and staggered towards Prowl. "Come here." Gray's optics flashed before he fell over.

Prowl's optics widened. "Gray?" He slowly walked up to the fallen form. "Gray?" He brought her servos up, and started shaking the massive form. "Gray? Recharging? Gray?"

* * *

Bluestreak groaned as his optics onlined. What was he doing on the floor? He felt a nudge from his side. He glanced over, and his optics widened. "Prowl?"

The small black and white form scooted closer to Bluestreak. His optics flashed on, and he scurried up to get a better look at Bluestreak. "Gray?"

Bluestreak pulled Prowl close, and stood up. "I'm okay." He groaned as his helm throbbed. "Ow."

Prowl's optics flashed on. "Gray? Recharge!"

"Yeah, I was recharging." Bluestreak winced as his helm pulsed with pain again. He stepped out of the hall, and sat Prowl onto his chair at the table. "I'll be right back, Prowl. Stay there. I love you!" Bluestreak sent a smiled to the youngling.

"Love Gray."

Bluestreak smiled as he walked out of the dining room, and into the living room. He groaned again as the pain seemed to increase. He stopped in front of the unit's comm. System. "Open communications with Kaymin."

The screen flashed blue, showing the glyphs for connecting. A couple of seconds later, Kaymin appeared on the screen. "What's up Blu- Frag it, Jazz! Sit down like a real mech!"

Bluestreak smiled painfully. "Can you pick up Prowl and take him to the day center today? I don't think I'll be able to make it to work either... I have to go visit Ratchet."

Kaymin's visor lit up at the mention of Ratchet. "Is Ratchet your new plaything? Getting hott with him?"

Bluestreak groaned. Now that kaymin mentioned it. His frame was pretty hot. "I am getting pretty hot." He mumbled, not catching Kaymin's innuendo.

Kaymin's visor lit up. "Nooo?" His answer was stretched out and surprised.

"You can't pick Prowl up?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I can pick him up. Take your time with this Ratchet okay? You've covered for me lots of times, so I owe you. But if things get too bad, call me, okay?"

Bluestreak frowned. Too bad? He was pretty sure it was just a simple virus. And why did he have to cover for him? He was sick. That's all Kaymin would have to say. "Um. Thanks. I'll get Prowl ready, and then I'll head over to Ratchet's maybe he'll be able to fix whatever that's getting me down."

Kaymin sent an impressed smile to Bluestreak. "Alright. Serenade an- Jazz! Stop it!" Energon went sailing through the air. "Frag it. You're not getting anymore!" A block hit Kaymin square in the face. Kaymin released a sigh. "We're about to leave, and head your way, Blue. As soon as I throw this youngling out the window!"

The screen went black, leaving Bluestreak standing awkwardly in front of the communication system. "Kaymin's acting weird. Maybe it's just me though." Bluestreak rubbed his helm as he walked back into the kitchen, and spotted Prowl. "Serenade and Kaymin are going to take you to the day center today."

Prowl sent a concerned look to the adult. "Okay."

"You'll make friends today, Prowl. Why don't you ask younglings to sign your data pad?"

"Okay." Prowl nodded half-heartedly.

Bluestreak frowned. "Prowl? Are you okay?" Prowl nodded his helm, as he stared at the table top. Bluestreak sighed as crouched down in front of Prowl. "Prowl, I'll be okay. Is that what's wrong?"

Prowl nodded with a frown. "Gray not okay."

Bluestreak pulled Prowl into a hug. "I'm going to go see Ratchet. He's the doctor you see. He'll make me feel better, alright?" Prowl nodded. "I'll be okay, Prowl. Kaymin and Serenade will be here soon. They don't live too far away. They're actually in the building across the road. You can see it from the window. Oh! Are you hungry?"

"Hungry." Prowl nodded. Both jumped when the door opened.

"Jazz! You don't just walk in!" Kaymin stomped in. "Sorry, Bluestreak. Apologize, Jazz."

"Sorry!" Jazz jumped onto the chair across from Prowl.

Bluestreak grabbed a cube of low grade, and sat it down in front of Prowl. "There you go, Prowl." Bluestreak turned to Kaymin, and Serenade. "I'm sorry for causing you two trouble. I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow."

The two smirked at each other. "Oh, we're sure you will. Unless something bad happens, like somebody coming out of nowhere and hitting you in the face." Serenade sent him a wink.

Bluestreak frowned, but quickly collected himself. He glanced over to Prowl, and smiled. Jazz was staring at Prowl's cube with a deep desire. "Jazz, if you want a cube, I can get you one. As long as you promise not to waste it. I don't have a lot of credits these days."

Kaymin shook his helm. "No. Jazz wasted his energon this morning, and has to wait till mid orn until he can get another cube."

Bluestreak frowned. "But…"

"Don't worry, Bluestreak. He'll be fine." Serenade smiled.

"The mech had two cubes last night. I half thought he was over energized." Kaymin snorted

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright."

Prowl downed the rest of his cube quickly, and climbed off his chair. He ran up to Bluestreak, and looked up at the gray giant. "Refuel."

Bluestreak frowned. "No. I'm not refueling this morning. I'm not really hungry."

Prowl frowned. "Refuel."

Bluestreak frowned at the commanding tone Prowl had. "Okay. I will, but you have to go to the day center."

"Show." Prowl stared at Bluestreak.

Bluestreak jumped as Prowl called his lie. "Alright." Bluestreak went to the storage, and grabbed himself a cube. "See?"

Prowl nodded as he ran up to the door, and grabbed his backpack. Serenade smiled down at him. "Does he usually walk, or do you carry him?"

"It varies." Bluestreak winced as his helm throbbed. "You have to ask him."

Serenade smiled down at Prowl. "Do you want to walk?"

Prowl raised his hands up to the femme. Serenade smiled as she picked him up. "You're cute."

"Thanks." Prowl answered.

Jazz quickly jumped off the table, and climbed his Sire's legs. "Carry me!"

"You always pull my audio horns!" Kaymin complained

"Nu-uh!"

"Good-bye, Bluestreak. I'll bring Prowl back after class! You know if Ratchet doesn't beat the scrap out of you." Serenade waved as she walked out of the unit.

"Have fun, Blue. Don't let anybody hurt you!" Kaymin smiled, following after Serenade with a youngling hanging off his audio horns.

Bluestreak waved at them as they left. He let out a groan as the door shut. He walked up to the table, and picked up Prowl's empty energon cube. The scent of the energon made him sick to his tanks. "I can't refuel. I'll just end up purging."

Bluestreak threw the cube into the recycling unit, put his cube back into the storage, and walked into the living room, where he flopped onto the couch. "I have to see Ratchet, but I'm so tired." Bluestreak offlined his optics. "A joor of recharge won't hurt." Bluestreak quickly set his internal alarm, and went into a light recharge.

* * *

Prowl listened to the family communicate. Jazz seemed to cause his guardians trouble. If he had ever done that, he would have gotten in trouble with his old guardians. Jazz continuously moved around his Sire's frame, climbing over the shoulders, onto the helm, sliding back down to the legs.

Through all that, the bigger mech continued walking. Almost like he didn't have an over hyper youngling using him as a jungle gym.

Serenade giggled as Jazz wrapped his legs around Kaymin's neck, and hung off him backwards, restricting Kaymin's intakes.

Prowl's processor began running at one hundred percent capacity. There was a seventy three percent chance Jazz would fall. If Jazz stayed like that for more than a couple of kliks, there was an eighty seven percent chance he could kill the mech he was hanging from. "Stop!" Prowl's voice came out commanding, and cold.

Jazz pulled himself up onto Kaymin's shoulders, and stared at Prowl with a bright visor. Serenade and Kaymin both went silent, waiting on some kind of friction between the two to start up. Jazz only stared though. The group got almost to the entrance of the center before Jazz even moved.

Jazz climbed off Kaymin, and walked beside his carrier, staring up at Prowl. "Why?"

Prowl stared down at Jazz, confused as to what the mech was questioning.

"Why did ya want me to stop?"

Prowl's stare never broke from other youngling. "Numbers."

"Numbers?" Jazz gave Prowl a strange glance. "You're dumb!"

"Jazz!" Serenade scolded.

"He is!" Jazz yelled back.

Prowl ignored Jazz and Serenade's argument as they walked into the youngling day center. Serenade and Kaymin greeted Seabreeze as they walked in. Kaymin stopped to talk to her a little longer as Serenade took the two younglings into her class room.

"Jazz corner." Serenade ordered as she put Prowl firmly on the ground.

"What?"

"Jazz! You can't call another youngling dumb! I want a good mech. Not a mech who insults other bots! Corner, now!"

Jazz scowled at Prowl as he stomped over to the corner when he plopped down on the ground. Prowl stood where he was as Serenade walked over to her desk. She sat down with a sigh, and picked up a data pad.

* * *

Bluestreak groaned as he sat up. His helm was killing him. He checked his internal clock and groaned. He missed his alarm. He had been in recharge for twice as long as he planned. He walked up to the communication station, and sat down. "Start communication the Praxus community clinic."

The communicator beeped for a moment before a femme popped up on screen. "Oh, hey! It's you."

"Hi. I need an appointment with Ratchet as soon as possible."

"Is the youngling okay?"

"It's me actually. Nothing serious."

The femme nodded. "Alright. We have a slot open right now, if you can get here."

Bluestreak nodded. "That's good. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The femme smiled as she ended the communication.

* * *

Prowl sat across from Jazz during their group arts and crafts. Jazz wasn't happy at all. The two had gotten paired together by Serenade, who felt the two could use some bonding after that morning.

Prowl stared straight ahead at Jazz, disregarding the anger he felt radiating off the usually happy mechling.

Prowl weighed his options. Gray had told him to get bots to sign his data pad, but he wasn't sure. There was a thirty percent chance Jazz would ignore the offer, a twenty percent chance the mechling would throw the data pad, and a fifty percent chance Jazz would start screaming and yelling at Prowl, and then afterwards, actually breaking the data pad.

Prowl picked up his favorite data pad, and passed it to Jazz. "Sign." It was worth a chance.

Jazz growled at Prowl. "Now ya just think you can boss me around!"

"No." Prowl shook his helm and watched as Jazz lifted the data pad up, and slammed it down on the table. The data pad bounced off the table, and hit the ground. Jazz lifted his foot, and stomped on it. Prowl heard the sickening crunch, but remained stoic.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you. Ya can't tell me what to do!"

Serenade had only heard Jazz's yells, but she had already known something was wrong. She quickly made her way across the room, and frowned at Jazz. His face was scrunched up, fists were clinched, and his breathing was labored. "WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING MAD?"

Prowl simply stared. He couldn't control himself anymore. "Ninety three percent chance you'll hit me. Four percent chance you'll cry. Two percent chance you'll run away. One percent chance you won't hold a grudge."

Serenade stared at Prowl with shock. She jumped as Jazz's fist slammed into Prowl's face. "JAZZ!"

Prowl crashed to the floor, but didn't bother to get up. "Ninety nine percent chance you're not done."

Jazz leaped at the black and white youngling, only to be caught by Serenade. "Jazz, STOP!" He froze in the femme's arms.

By this time all optics had turned to the two. Younglings were half off their seats to help Jazz. Others were seemingly glued to theirs, not wanting to get involved.

Prowl stayed where he was, laying on the ground staring up at the white ceiling. The numbers just came out. He couldn't control them. He got nervous.

"Jazz, go to your Sire's room, and calm down. Prowl, stand up." Serenade's voice came out aggravated. Prowl remained where he was. He didn't want to get up. "Prowl, I said get up!"

Prowl slowly stood up. Serenade crouched down next to him, and checked his face where Jazz hit him. "You're fine. Go to the corner."

Prowl ignored her again as he walked up to his data pad. "You can't take that wit-" Serenade stopped as she saw the data pad completely broken. "I'll get you a new one, but right now, go to the corner."

She couldn't replace it. "Gray."

Serenade stood up. "Come with me to the hall, Prowl. You're not in trouble, just follow me."

Prowl slowly followed the femme out into the hall. She picked him up, and sat him on a bench beside her door. "You can cry if you want."

It was illogical to want to cry. It wouldn't bring back his favorite Data pad. It wouldn't bring back the four signatures, or the pictures Gray drew on it. "Don't want to."

"You look like you do, youngling." Serenade sighed. "I'm sorry about what Jazz did. He doesn't like being told what to do, and when you yelled at him this morning, he didn't know how to handle it. No youngling has done that to him before. He's used to being liked, and beloved by all. He's not used to the feeling of one of his peers yelling at him."

"Dangerous."

Serenade's helm fell to the side. "What was?"

"Seventy three percent chance falling. eighty seven percent chance he could kill the mech."

Serenade's optics widened. "You wanted to help earlier. You were worried?" Prowl nodded. Serenade sighed. "I'm sorry for how Jazz handled the situation he was in. I'll have him apologize. Now, into the corner with you!"

Prowl nodded, as he climbed off the bench and back into classroom, plopping down in front of the corner.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bluestreak groaned as he rolled over on the berth the nurse had left him on. Ratchet was supposed to be coming in any astroklik, but he had yet to show up, and at this point, Bluestreak was having a tough time staying awake. All he wanted to do was pass out on the berth, and recharge like it was nobody's business!

Unfortunately, Bluestreak did pass out like it was nobody's business. He fell right into recharge like it was a huge hole filled with all the softest materials.

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he glared at blue and red Praxian. "I was free until you walked in. I have another appointment."

Smokescreen blocked Ratchet's way. "Come on, Ratchet, you know what I'm here for."

"Something I already gave to you." Ratchet glared. "I'm warning you right now. I'm not loaning you anymore credits. You already owe me a lot."

"Rat-"

"I have a question for you, Smokescreen. Why do you think I can help you?"

"You used to be part of them!"

"Key words: used to. I quit." Ratchet glared.

Smokescreen glared at the big white and red mech. "You don't just quit!"

Ratchet shook his helm and stood up. "Yeah, well, I did. Your best bet is to join them, and pay off your debt."

"But…" Smokescreen's door wing's drooped. "I can't do that."

"Then you're slagged." Ratchet stood up, and pointed to the door. "Out."

Smokescreen looked away from Ratchet, and dragged his pedes out the door. "Thanks." He mumbled as he walked right out of the clinic.

Ratchet sighed as he shook his helm. "Trouble maker. Now, Room 3." Ratchet turned back down the hall. He quickly looked himself over before he walked in.

Ratchet frowned when he spotted the familiar gray and red frame. "Bluestreak?"

The form stayed curled up on the berth. Ratchet quickly had the door shut itself, as he began pulling wires out and plugging them into the overheated Praxian frame. "Bluestreak, wake up. I need to reach a port, and I can't get to it unless you move."

Bluestreak didn't move. "Slag." Ratchet activated his comm. system. The face of a mech came up on the screen. "I need help re-positioning a patient."

"On my way." The communication shut off.

Ratchet went back to work. He plugged in as many cords as he could reach. He immediately began a preliminary diagnostic as the mech walked in. "I need him on his back. Be careful of the door wings."

The mech nodded as began the process of straightening out the joints.

Ratchet typed on the console as the information immediately began coming through. He was in stasis. Bluestreak's cooling fans weren't kicking on like they were supposed to be. His virus defenses were down. That was a problem.

"Finished." The mech nodded to Ratchet as he left.

Ratchet grabbed the last cord, and plugged it into the port closest to Bluestreak's spark. He looked over the preliminary data, and began the full diagnostic.

Ratchet sat down at his desk, and waited for the flood of information to come in. At first, there were no anomalies. Everything was normal, except for the cooling fans, and virus defenses. Then the diagnostic came close to finishing.

Red flags went up.

There was a virus in the Voice capacitor. Ratchet immediately went to work. He quickly set up the coding to quarantine the virus. He quickly applied the code, and waited to see if the barrier would hold.

It didn't.

Ratchet went back to work, pulling up more coding. Working in coding of his own making, but no matter what he tried the virus broke out. "Frag it!" Ratchet threw his fist onto the desk. "Maybe if I can get his defenses back up and running. I won't have to bother with the quarantine."

Ratchet changed to a different set of code, and started going through it. "There." Ratchet fixed the coding, and quickly changed to find the virus. He let out a sigh as the virus's coding slowly disappeared. "That was uncomfortably close."

Ratchet stood up, and started unplugging the diagnostic cords. The other cords would stay to watch the vitals.

* * *

Jazz glared from across the room at the black and white youngling. He was stupid. Nobody told the Jazz bot what to do! Well, his creators did, but that was all! Nobody else! Especially not a meanie!

Jazz watched Prowl stand up, with the broken data pad. The small bot ran up to _Jazz's_ carrier, and asked her for something. The femme frowned, and shook her helm. Prowl simply nodded before walking away.

Jazz stomped up to his Carrier, and stared up at her. "Ya not allowed to talk to him."

Serenade stared down at Jazz, and sent a glare. "Jazz, you broke something precious to him. And I'll talk to whoever I please. I tell you what to do, not the other way around."

"Well ah hate him!" Jazz yelled.

Serenade bent down next to Jazz. "That is mean, Jazz. I thought I raised you well, but look where we are. Prowl didn't do anything to you, and you're over here yelling about how much you hate him. If anything Prowl should hate you. You're the one who broke his favorite data pad."

"He was being mean first! Telling me what to do!"

Serenade shook her helm. "I'm disappointed, Jazz."

Jazz's lips frowned downwards as energon tears started to flow down.

"Jazz, don't cry." Serenade pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. You can always redeem yourself."

"How do I do that?" Jazz hiccupped.

"You just have to apologize to Prowl. Try to make it up to him. Prowl doesn't really know how to talk to other younglings. When he yelled at you, he thought you might get hurt, so he told you stop what you were doing. He wasn't being bossy, or annoyed, he was just worried."

"Why was he worried about me?"

Serenade smiled. "He's a kind bot, that's why. He'll grow up, and I bet he'll have bots all around him who will misunderstand what he's doing, but he's going to need a friend who understands him. Will you be his very best friend, for me?"

Jazz frowned. "Can we start off slow?"

Serenade laughed. "Yeah. Besides it takes time be a bot's very best friend."

Jazz nodded. "Okay."

"He's trying to fix his data pad, but the thing is fried. There's no fixing it."

Jazz frowned as he walked off towards the small bot.

* * *

Ratchet glared at the bot. The virus wouldn't have gotten that bad, if he had just watched for the warning signs. He shouldn't have let them continue.

Bluestreak groaned as he onlined his optics. "Ratchet. Hi. How are you? Are you good? Hmm. Strange. I was feeling pretty bad, but I think I'm okay now. I'm kind of hungry. I haven't had anything since yesterday at mid orn, but I wasn't really hungry until now. This morning just the scent of energon made me sick to my tanks. I woke up on the ground for some reason. Wh-"

"Bluestreak, you're going to have to control the talking." Ratchet glared. "I fixed the virus. It's out of your system, but it took out your voice capacitor. It's going to be hard for you to control your voice, so it may go in and out for a while."

"Ratchet, I can't stop talking. I don't know why, but I just wanna talk, and talk and talk and talk and T-"

"Alright! I get it! Frag it." Ratchet walked behind Bluestreak. "I need you to open up your neck panel." The panel popped open, and Ratchet looked things over. "I'm going to plug a sync cord in. Ratchet grabbed a cord, and plugged it in, before walking over to his computer, and looking over the data. "Did you have voice problems as a kid?"

"Yeah, I used to talk so much my voice box would glitch, but then-"

"I think the virus deleted whatever the doctor did to fix it. It's an easy fix. I'm going to go ahead, and upload the code for you. Don't answer me."

Bluestreak nodded. Ratchet smirked as he uploaded the code. "There, now try."

"I don't have anything to say now. You can't just put me under pressure like that."

Ratchet nodded. "Good. It worked." He quickly grabbed a wrench and violently hit Bluestreak over the helm. "What the frag were you thinking? Leaving that virus to have it's way with you for so long!" He gave Bluestreak another smack. "I might as well offline you now!"

"Ow!" Bluestreak rubbed his helm. "I didn't mean to! I'm not very good at knowing when I'm sick or not! I was upset last night, so I thought I was just too upset, and it was affecting my mood."

"This has been going on far longer than just last night! That virus had your whole defense system down!"

Bluestreak winced. "The last doctor I went to said he got rid of it."

"What doctor, I might as well beat the slag out of him too while I'm at it!"

"He's an underground doctor."

Ratchet glared at Bluestreak. "Those guys aren't even real doctors! What the frag is your problem?"

"I didn't have enough credits for both of us a real doctor! It was the orn after my first youngling came to stay with me, and I had a sitter watching him, so I went to one of the underground doctors to fix it. He said he did, and I didn't feel any of the symptoms, so I thought it was gone!"

Ratchet sighed. "Fragging idiot. All he did was get rid of the symptoms, not the virus! Get out you're done. You're lucky I like you. Go home. Get some rest, you should be good by tomorrow. I want to see you and Prowl back here on your scheduled day! Do you understand?"

Bluestreak nodded. Ratchet shook his helm. "Don't worry about paying. You're a friend."

Bluestreak jumped. "But I-"

"I don't care, I won't let you pay, so get out of here!" Ratchet pointed at the door with his wrench, and shook his helm as the bot scrambled out the door. "Idiot."

* * *

Prowl jumped when Jazz got in his face. "Sorry." Jazz mumbled. "I thought you were yelling at me this morning just to be mean. I didn't know you were worried."

Prowl looked down at the ground. "Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Yelling."

"Well, I have more to apologize for than you! I'm sorry for the data pad too. I didn't know it was your favorite."

Prowl pulled out a new data pad. "Sign?"

Jazz stared at the data pad. The word came out like a question this time instead of an order. "Yeah. I'll sign. Why do you want bots to sign it anyways?"

"I like them. All of them are different, and pretty."

Jazz jumped. That was the most he had heard the bot say, besides that morning with the weird rambling. "What's with the percentages?"

"They happen. I get nervous, and they won't stop." Prowl watched Jazz sign the data pad.

Jazz smiled as he passed the data pad back to Prowl. "I can help ya get more signatures!"

"I want to get them myself."

Jazz sighed. "Oh, okay. I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay. I already knew you'd do it." Prowl walked over to Serenade, and offered the data pad to her. She smiled as she signed it.

Jazz watched from a distance. "Weird Mech. I like him." Jazz smiled as Prowl walked back over to him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl walked next to Jazz down the road as the small group made their way out of the school building. Jazz spoke merrily to Prowl as Prowl slowly stopped walking. Serenade glanced back, and frowned. "What's wrong, Prowl?"

Prowl stared down one of the roads, and his helm turned to the side. "Nothing." Prowl answered as he started walking again.

Jazz slowed his pace to walk next to Prowl. "Prowl, I'm going to be your best friend!" Jazz smiled as he draped his arm around Prowl's shoulders. "We gonna get along, and grow up together!"

Prowl didn't respond. The rest of the walk was surprisingly quiet. As the group walked up to Prowl's unit Serenade smiled at Prowl. "You were very good today, Prowl."

Prowl nodded as Kaymin knocked on the door, and Jazz jumped up and pressed the open button. The doors swished open, and a surprised Bluestreak stood in the doorway. "Hello."

Prowl ran in and gave Bluestreak a hug. Bluestreak picked him up and gave him a hug in return. "Did you have fun, Prowl? I'm sorry I didn't get to take you."

"Okay."

"On the plus side, Ratchet fixed the virus, so I'm good to go!"

Kaymin's helm fell to the side. "Virus?"

"Fixed?" Serenade asked.

Bluestreak put Prowl back on the ground. "Yeah."

Serenade giggled. "I think all the younglings should go into the living room, and play while us adults chat."

Jazz, and Prowl nodded. Prowl silently led Jazz into the living room to see his toys.

Bluestreak stared at Kaymin as they walked into the unit. Serenade was still giggling. "I thought you and Ratchet were pounding in the berth." Kaymin mumbled.

"What? Ratchet is mine, and Prowl's doctor. Mostly Prowl's."

"Wait, you and Ratchet aren't dating? What about the comment of him beating you?" Serenade asked.

Bluestreak shrugged. "He fixed me afterwards. And since when does beating associate with dating?"

Kaymin sighed. "Bluestreak, doctors don't hurt bots."

"He's the best doctor there is, though. He's helping Prowl and I for free. And nobody answered my question."

Serenade frowned. "I'm going to ignore your question and move on." Serenade sighed. "About Prowl. I don't think he's right in the helm. No offense. I mean, he's just really kind of emotionally detached from things, well, his data pads not included in that."

Bluestreak frowned. "His real creators hardwired a battle computer into his processor. Ratchet said that usually a battle computer would only be hooked up to a logic center of an adult frame. Prowl's is hooked up straight into his processor. He's going to be very logical, and to him, emotions are extremely illogical. Something like that anyways."

Serenade was silent for a while. "I see. That's horrible."

Kaymin shook his helm. "Disgusting if you ask me. What kind of sick bot would do something like that?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "It doesn't matter. I love Prowl just how he is. He's adorable, and cute. His love for data pads just might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Serenade sighed. "About his data pads. Jazz might have broke his favorite one, and punched Prowl in the face."

Bluestreak stared at Serenade. "What?"

Kaymin snorted. "My youngling beat the scrap out of your youngling."

Bluestreak's optics widened as he rushed into the living room. He jumped in front of Prowl and grabbed his face. Moving it to be able to get a look at every angle. "Are you hurt? Did it dent? Do you need to be taken to Ratchet?"

Prowl just stared blankly at Bluestreak and pointed under Bluestreak's pede. "Datapad."

Bluestreak jumped. "Oh no!" The data pad was crushed. "I'm sorry, Prowl! Which one was it?"

"Blank."

Bluestreak sighed. "Good. I heard your favorite one was broken."

Jazz put the toy he was playing with on the ground. "I broke it."

Bluestreak smiled. "It's okay, Jazz." Bluestreak turned back to Prowl. "I hope you're not upset. Even if you are, not all is lost. I make backups of everything we do on your data pads just in case something like this happens."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you. Love Gray." Prowl stood up, and wrapped his arms around Bluestreak's neck

Bluestreak smiled even wider as he hugged the small mech back. "I love you more, Prowl!"

Prowl nodded again as he picked up a toy, and passed it to Jazz who still looked a little upset. Bluestreak smiled as Jazz accepted the toy, and began playing again.

Serenade smiled from the doorway. "Jazz, it's time to go. You can play with Prowl after the day center's break."

Jazz frowned. "Okay." He ran up and hugged Prowl, who stiffened. Bluestreak was ready for him to crash, but to his surprise, Prowl hugged Jazz back.

Bluestreak smiled with pride. Prowl was different than Smokescreen. He was quiet, and analytical, mostly because of the battle computer, but to Bluestreak, it didn't matter. Prowl was his new life.

Serenade smiled as the two younglings released one another, and Jazz attached himself to Kaymin's leg. "Thanks, Bluestreak." Jazz smiled.

Bluestreak laughed. "You're welcome anytime, Jazz. Come again really soon, okay?"

Jazz smiled. "I will!"

Bluestreak smiled. "Goodbye, Kaymin, Jazz, Serenade."

The three smiled. Serenade gave Bluestreak a hug. "You should have told us you were really sick. I kinda feel bad now."

Bluestreak shrugged. "It's fine."

Kaymin coughed. "You can let go of him anytime now, Serenade."

Serenade continued hugging Bluestreak. "Why? Are you getting jealous?"

"No!" Kaymin glared. "I'm just saying if Bluestreak hugs back he might not have door wings when I'm done with him."

Bluestreak and Serenade laughed. Serenade released Bluestreak. "Be good."

"I will." Bluestreak waved as the three left the apartment.

* * *

Smokescreen groaned as a big mech dragged him into an office, and threw him down on the ground. A mech sitting at a desk looked down at him. "Good to see you again, Smokescreen."

"Striker, I'-"

"I don't remember giving you permission to talk. You owe me a lot of credits, Fragger. You'll talk when I want you to." Striker growled.

Striker was medium sized mech. The leader of one of the major Praxian underground groups. He was a sleek mech with a green and gray paint job. He wasn't known to be forgiving.

Striker smirked. "I've decided you're going to pay off your debt by collecting debts. Fitting job, for a low life such as you, no?"

Smokescreen stayed silent. The big mech that dragged Smokescreen into the room kicked him. "Boss asked you a question. Answer him!"

"It is a fitting job." Smokescreen grunted.

Striker frowned. "I'm glad you think so. Code, take him down to the doctor, and install the proper trackers into his system. Make sure it's between the door wings, and impossible for him to get off himself. I don't want any incidents."

Code, the big mech, nodded. "Yes, Boss." Code smirked as he grabbed Smokescreen's door wing, and began dragging him out of the room.

Striker smiled as Smokescreen's screams echoed down the hall. "What a stupid mech."

* * *

Bluestreak hummed as he looked through the extracurricular activities he could put Prowl into. There were so many! Dance, acting, singing, musical instruments! The list could go on and on!

Bluestreak sighed as he leaned back in chair. Jazz had been talking about joining a music class for his off days, and Prowl had mentioned that he wanted to do stuff like that. Bluestreak, being the awesome surrogate he was, immediately began looking at activities.

Bluestreak pulled Prowl's chair up next to him as the two sat at the table. The hologram page up was full of different activities.

"Prowl, I want you to choose anything you want to do! Anything at all!" Prowl stared at the page, he couldn't read it. Bluestreak jumped realizing his mistake. "Oops."

"Okay." Prowl comforted.

Bluestreak smiled. "Alright, you can learn traditional dances, modern dances, creative dancing?" Prowl shook his helm. "No dancing?" Prowl shook his helm again.

Bluestreak sighed. "Acting?"

Prowl shook his helm.

"Music?"

Prowl shook his helm, again.

Bluestreak frowned. He didn't want Prowl to do it, but if it was the only option left. "Fighting?"

Prowl seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded.

Bluestreak frowned. "Alright, what kind?" Bluestreak pressed for the pictures of different fighting styles opened up.

Prowl pointed to one, and Bluestreak frowned even more. "Are you sure?"

Prowl nodded. "Sure."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright we'll go down there, and see if you like it."

Prowl nodded. "Thank you. Love Gray!"

Bluestreak smiled as he hugged Prowl. "I love you too, my little Ninja Bot!"

Prowl jumped down from the table, and walked back to the living room. He grabbed a data pad, and began drawing. Bluestreak smiled. "Maybe I should start finding myself something to do too."

Bluestreak leaned back in his chair, and began browsing through different activities. "I didn't know Praxus had a shooting range." He shrugged. "I'll just take a peek. I probably won't want to do it. I'm not one for guns."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Bluestreak leaned against the counter. He smiled as Prowl's helm would fall slightly, but the small bot's sheer will power would force him to lift it up quickly. "Are you tired, Prowl?"

"No."

Bluestreak giggled. "Okay."

Prowl sat at the table, his helm bobbing up and down as he stared at the television, his favorite show that Bluestreak recorded played different episodes on repeat to entertain the small mech.

Bluestreak had a lot of tests to grade, and Prowl refused to go to recharge without his "Gray". It was the cutest thing Bluestreak had ever seen. Right after Smokescreen recharging with a deck of cards. Okay, the two were neck and neck.

Bluestreak looked down at the data pad in front of him and began marking the answers giving a smiley face on the right ones, and a star on the ones they needed to redo for half credit back. He glanced back up at Prowl who was now standing on the chair to keep himself awake.

"You can recharge if you like."

"No."

"Okay." Bluestreak smiled as he turned his attention back to the data pads.

"Have one?"

Bluestreak glanced up at the black and white youngling. "A data pad?" Prowl nodded. "Well, you can't have one of these, but you can go grab one of yours."

Prowl nodded as he climbed off the chair and ran into the living room. Bluestreak smiled as the youngling froze right in front of the television, and stood there a second before he frowned at himself. He quickly grabbed one of his data pads, and stole another glance at the television before he ran back into the kitchen area. "Show."

"What?" Bluestreak asked.

Prowl pointed to one of the stars. "Draw."

Bluestreak laughed. "You want to learn how to draw a star?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes. Show Jazz."

"Jazz?" Bluestreak laughed as he remembered the drawing Kaymin had showed him. There were spiky circles on the page, and he kept claiming them to be stars. Jazz had drawn them on his faceplate. The perfect pallet. "Jazz isn't very good at drawing them, is he?"

Prowl shook his helm. "Told him."

Bluestreak laughed. "What did he tell you?"

Prowl shrugged. "Didn't care."

"So you're going to show him how to do it right?"

Prowl nodded.

"I'll teach you. Watch me, and then trace it, and try it on your own."

Prowl nodded, and watched as Bluestreak showed Prowl how to draw it, then he grabbed Prowls servo with the stylus in it, and traced it with him. "Now, trace it by yourself, and try it when you feel comfortable."

Prowl nodded, and walked off with his data pad. He climbed onto his chair, and began the process of drawing the new shape.

Bluestreak smiled with pride as he turned back to his stack of data pads. Bluestreak stared at the stack for a moment. "Wait." Bluestreak frowned as he counted the data pads. "Thirty?" Bluestreak groaned. "Kaymin!"

* * *

Kaymin groaned he felt a familiar stab to the side. "Jazz, you have your own berth!"

There was another jab.

"Jazz!"

And another.

"Slag it!" Kaymin rolled over. "OH MY PRIMUS!" He fell off the berth, and landed with a crash. Bluestreak glared down at the mech as Serenade rolled over.

"Kaymin, shut up!." She groaned.

Kaymin glared up at Bluestreak. "What the frag?"

"Thirty tests?" Bluestreak whispered harshly.

Kaymin stood up quietly, and tip toed out of the room. Bluestreak followed after with stomps of his own. "Shh!" Kaymin growled. The berthroom's door shut and Kaymin sighed. He walked over all of Jazz's toys, and sat down on the couch. "What the frag? Why are you here so late?"

"I brought your half of the data pads. If I have to stay up all night, so do you!"

"Where's Prowl?" Kaymin glanced around.

Bluestreak pointed behind him. Prowl sat at the kitchen table with a data pad. "What's wrong, Kaymin? Are you nervous?"

"No."

"I can talk louder. I hear once Jazz is up, he's up."

Kaymin glared. "You wouldn't."

"I will! You have fifteen tests to grade, and I'm not doing it for you!"

"Shh!" Kaymin sighed. "Fine. Just don't wake up Jazz. Or Serenade. She's Unicron himself."

Bluestreak smiled. "They have to be done by class tomorrow. Grades are due and those are going on this term."

"NO!" Kaymin covered his mouth quickly. The unit was silent as Bluestreak held in a laugh. Kaymin sighed as there no sound of Jazz or Serenade waking. "Tomorrow though?"

Bluestreak nodded.

"Sire? What are ya doing? PROWL!"

Kaymin jumped. "Slag!"

"PROWL!" Jazz yelled again. "WHAT ARE YA DOING HERE? Are ya here ta play? Can we play?"

Prowl glanced up to Jazz. "Star."

"Huh?" Jazz puffed up with Pride. "Ya want ta see my awesome stars again, huh?"

Prowl shook his helm.

"Ah know ya said they were ugly, but ya were obviously jealous! Ah can teach ya to draw one if ya want!"

Prowl turned his data pad around, and showed Jazz his own stars. They were almost as well drawn as Bluestreak's, but had the tell tale signs of being drawn by a small mech.

Jazz's optics widened. "Woah! SIRE! LOOK AT HIS STARS!"

Bluestreak laughed as Kaymin groaned. "Jazz go back to recharge!"

"Recharge? At a time like this? STARS! AH NEED TO DRAW STARS! AH FEEL IT SIRE! I GOTTA DRAW! AH GOT A NEED! AH NEED TO FILL THIS NEED!"

Kaymin facepalmed. "You have got to be kidding me! You have no need."

"AH NEED TA DRAW STARS!" Jazz dramatically fell to his knees. "AH'M GONNA DIE IF AH DON'T!"

Prowl watched Jazz closely as he fell to the ground. He wouldn't die just because he couldn't draw stars. Stars didn't have that power. If they didn't why was Jazz acting like he was going to die. It didn't make any sense!

Bluestreak's optics widened as Prowl's optics began to flash. "PROWL!"

* * *

Bluestreak sat on a berth next to Kaymin. Each had a matching dent on the helm. Ratchet glared at the two. "What the frag? Huh? Why the frag do I have to wake up to idiots like you, and a glitched youngling?"

"Jazz did it." Kaymin pounted.

"You're going to blame a youngling? Really?" Ratchet glared as Jazz sat in a chair with Prowl smiling.

"Hey! Can Ah make mah optics do that too?"

Ratchet glared at the youngling. "No!"

Bluestreak laughed weakly. "I'm sorry about this."

"Not sorry enough!" Ratchet glared. "Get your afts out!"

Bluestreak got up with a frown. "This is your fault, Kaymin."

The four walked out of the room, and Kaymin glanced back. "That was Ratchet?"

Bluestreak nodded.

"I wouldn't date him either."

Bluestreak giggled.

Prowl ran up to Bluestreak and raised his servos up. Bluestreak smiled and picked the youngling up. "Are you ready for recharge now?"

Prowl shook his helm as they left the building, and began walking down the street. "Home?"

"Yes, we're going home."

Prowl frowned, but nodded. "Okay."

Jazz ran up beside Bluestreak and looked up to Prowl. "Can ya teach meh to draw stars?"

Prowl nodded.

"Then can ya teach meh ta do the light trick with ya optics?"

Kaymin frowned. "Jazz!"

Jazz ignored kaymin. "It looked cool! Is tha how ya recharge?"

Bluestreak frowned as Prowl tapped his face. "Yes?"

"Turn."

"Huh?" Bluestreak glanced around thinking he forgot where he was going. He frowned when he realized they were nowhere close to where he was supposed to turn. "No. We don't turn yet."

"Home. Turn." Prowl frowned and began to wiggle in Bluestreak's arms.

"What are you doing?" Bluestreak kept his grip on Prowl as the youngling struggled a bit more.

"Go alone."

Bluestreak stopped. "Kaymin, you two go ahead."

Kaymin glanced down to Jazz. "Alright. Be careful, Blue."

Bluestreak nodded, and walked over to a bench. He sat Prowl on his lap. "Did you go home alone a lot, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded.

"Is that the street you took?"

Prowl nodded again.

Bluestreak sighed. "That isn't your home anymore."

"Not home?" Prowl frowned.

Bluestreak smiled. "Your home is with me. We're family."

Prowl pointed at the street. "Not home?"

"No." Bluestreak shook his helm.

Prowl nodded. "Not home."

Bluestreak smiled, and stood up with Prowl in his arms. "Not home." Prowl wrapped his arms around Bluestreak's neck. "Now let's go to our real home, and finish grading tests."

Bluestreak stood still for a while staring at the street. "I never been to that side of town before."He glanced down to Prowl who was halfway into recharge. "I don't think I want to either." He silently turned away from the street, and walked down the street to his own unit, and Prowl's new home.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Serenade stared down at Jazz. "Listen up, Little mech. I don't want you causing Bluestreak any trouble. I don't want you to go climbing around on his stuff like you do ours, got it?"

"Yes, Carrier." Jazz smiled.

Serenade nodded. "Be good." She bent down, and gave Jazz a quick squeeze. "If I hear you caused any trouble, I'm going to make you scrub our unit!"

Jazz giggled. "Okay!"

Serenade turned to Bluestreak. "Thanks for letting him stay over."

"It's okay." Bluestreak smiled. "He's so cute I couldn't say no!"

"You think all younglings are cute. I worry about you." Serenade laughed. "I'll be here sometime tomorrow to pick Jazz up."

"Wha' if ah don't wanna go home?" Jazz asked with a smirk.

"Then I'll drag you back!" Serenade glared. "Then, in the dead of the night, I'll let the Sparkeater come and EAT YOU!"

"NOO!" Jazz yelled.

Serenade smiled. "Be good." She sent one last warning before she kissed the mech on his helm, and left.

Bluestreak smiled to Jazz. "Prowl is... somewhere." Bluestreak frowned. "Prowl!" He glanced around before he smiled at the small mech in the living room. "He's engrossed in his television."

Jazz's optics widened. "AH LOVE DIS SHOW!" He ran to the living room, and jumped onto the couch next to Prowl. He pointed to the screen, and smiled. "Ah wanna do that when ah get big! Ah wanna be a spy!"

Prowl turned to Jazz. "Don't wanna."

"Why not?" Jazz frowned. "Ya get ta sneak around, and get info!"

Prowl shook his helm. "Nervous."

"Ya gotta get past ya nerves!" Jazz pouted. "Who am ah gonna be a spy with if ya're not gonna do it?"

Prowl shrugged. "Don't know."

Jazz sighed as he turned to Bluestreak. "Ya wanna be mah spy partner?"

Bluestreak laughed. "I'm not too good at being quiet."

"Ya hafta be quiet?" Jazz sighed. " Ah can't be quiet!"

Prowl patted Jazz's shoulder. "I teach."

Jazz smiled "Alright!"

Prowl grabbed Jazz's servo and tapped it. "No."

"Wha-"

Prowl repeated the process. "No."

Jazz stared at Prowl. "Tha-" He was cut off by Prowl covering his mouth.

"No."

Prowl's optics widened and his frame went rigid as he quickly pulled his servo back. Bluestreak covered his mouth as a strand of sticky slobber stretched between a smiling Jazz's mouth and a disgusted Prowl's hand.

Prowl began to fidget as the slobber strand broke and fell onto Jazz's face, and his arm. He quickly began looking for something to wipe the slobber off on. "I'll get you a rag, Prowl." Bluestreak giggled.

Jazz smiled at Prowl with pride as he wiped his face with his arm. "told ya it wouldn't work."

Prowl frowned at Jazz. "Mean."

"Mean? Ah was just showin' ya!"

"Nasty."

Jazz frowned. "Ah'm sorry!"

"Okay." Prowl nodded as he held his servo away from him. Bluestreak quickly came around the corner with a wet rag, and began wiping his servo off. He folded the rag before he began on Jazz's face and arm.

"No more spitting, okay, Jazz?"

Jazz nodded. "Okay."

Bluestreak smiled. "Good. Prowl, I think it's best if you don't touch Jazz's face. You might get more icky slobber on your servo."

Prowl frowned. "Okay."

Bluestreak stood up. "What do you two want to do? You wanna keep watching your show, or maybe play a game or something?"

Jazz smiled. "Ah wanna watch our show!"

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright. You two stay in the unit, alright. I don't mind if you go around inside, but don't leave, okay?" Prowl nodded along with Jazz. "Good, I'll be at the table, if you need anything."

Bluestreak sighed as he left the two and set up all the data pads he had to grade. He smiled as he looked up at the door. "Jazz."

Jazz turned around, right in the process reaching for the door's open button. Jazz smiled. "Ah'm just playin'!" He quickly turned back and ran into the living room. Bluestreak laughed as he sat down at the table, which had a perfect view of the door. He's had more than enough experience with Smokescreen to know to keep the front door in view at all times.

* * *

Jazz jumped back onto the couch. "Wanna play spy?"

Prowl shook his helm as he slid off the couch, and grabbed one of his data pads. "No."

"Wanna sneak out?"

Prowl turned to Jazz. "No. Bad things happen."

"What do ya mean?"

"When I was with my creators if you snuck out you got locked up." Prowl grabbed a second data pad and walked over to the couch again. He sat the data pads down, and climbed up. He positioned himself on the couch, and passed a data pad to Jazz. "Let's draw."

Jazz frowned. "Drawing is boring."

Prowl frowned and climbed off the couch again. He grabbed a ball, and passed it Jazz. "We can play with this."

"Boring." Jazz answered.

Prowl frowned. There was a ninety six percent chance that Jazz was going to turn down everything he offered unless it was to sneak out. "No." Prowl glared.

"No what?"

"Not sneaking out." Prowl sat down on the floor, and grabbed the remote for the television. "Not again."

Jazz frowned. "Fine. Ya don't have ta." Jazz slid off the couch and walked over to the entrance of the living room and peeked out. Bluestreak was still sitting at the table, but he seemed pretty engulfed in his data pads. His sire was like that sometimes too. He didn't notice anything!

Jazz slowly sneaked out of the room, and did a barrel roll to the kitchen counter.

* * *

Bluestreak watched Jazz barrel roll across the floor, and tried his hardest not to laugh. Jazz peeked around the corner of the counter, and stuck his back to the counter's wall so he could get closer to the door with cover of the shadows.

* * *

Jazz reached forward to press the open button. He had it! He was going places! Oh, he didn't know where, but he was going!

"Jazz."

"Aw man!" Jazz frowned as he pouted. "How do ya do it?"

"I have optics in the back of my helm." Bluestreak answered. "I see all. I know all. And I am all."

Jazz's optics widened. "Cool! Ah wanna be all!"

"Raise a couple of yougnlings and you'll be there."

Jazz's servos went to his hips, and he glared at Bluestreak. "Ah can't raise younglings! Ah am a younlging!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Everything comes with age."

"Ah want it now."

Bluestreak giggled. "Patience, my friend. It will come. Just like silence."

Jazz frowned. "Ah can be quiet."

Bluestreak smiled. "I know. You almost snuck past me."

"Really?" Jazz's face lit up.

Bluestreak nodded. "Really."

"Awesome!" Jazz cheered as he ran back into the living room. "AH ALMOST SNUCK PAST BLUESTREAK!"

Bluestreak laughed. What cute youngling.

* * *

Prowl walked up to the kitchen table with Jazz. He glanced up at Bluestreak, and tapped his leg. "Yes?"

"Hungry." Prowl announced.

Bluestreak sighed. "Jazz."

Jazz glanced back as he reached for the door again. "Aw."

Prowl glanced back at Jazz. A frown evident on his face. "Bad things." He reminded the bot.

Jazz frowned. "Blue, what happens if we sneak out?"

Bluestreak stood up as he finished his data pad. "Well, sometimes there's scary bots who can take you. If you're not careful then you can get hurt, and without an adult you know well, you might not be able to get the proper care you need. There's a lot of things that could happen to a youngling."

Jazz frowned. "Could ya get locked up?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I suppose you could."

"Would ya lock us up?" Jazz asked.

Bluestreak glanced over to Jazz. "Why would I do that?"

Prowl's helm fell to the side. Jazz smirked at Prowl. "Prowl said his creators lock him up! Ya're his creator!"

Bluestreak looked over to Prowl. He felt his spark break. Right there at that point in time. It just shattered. "Jazz, Prowl had different creators before me." He sighed. "Prowl's old creators were bad bots. They did mean things." Bluestreak glanced over to Prowl. "But Prowl, I want you to know I'd never do anything mean to you."

Prowl glanced up at and Bluestreak, and nodded. Jazz frowned. "So you're not Prowl's creator?"

"I'm his surrogate. A replacement."

Jazz frowned. "Oh." He looked over to Prowl, and latched onto the young praxian. "Ah'm sorry!"

Bluestreak walked over to the storage room and pulled out two cubes of low grade, and a regular cube for himself. He sat the cubes down at the table, and smiled at Jazz who was still hugging Prowl. "Here's your energon!"

Jazz released Prowl, and jumped onto a chair. "Can ah have the big cube?"

"Gray's." Prowl answered as he climbed onto his chair. He scooted the big cube to Bluestreak's place, and passed a small cube to Jazz. "No touch."

Bluestreak laughed. "Thank you, Prowl. I love you!"

Prowl nodded. "Love Gray."

"I LOVE ENERGON!" Jazz yelled as he tipped the cube over his mouth, and started chugging.

* * *

Serenade stared at the apartment that was usually so clean. It looked like it was hit by an storm, or Jazz. She turned to worn out looking Bluestreak. "Have fun?"

"I think I gave him too much energon."

"Oh, did I forget to tell you to give him energon early so he doesn't get all hyped up?"

Bluestreak glared at Serenade. "yes."

"My bad." Serenade shrugged. "Where is Jazz?"

"He's recharging with Prowl." Bluestreak yawned. "I take that back. He's behind the kitchen counter trying to sneak out of the unit."

"AW!"

Serenade laughed as Jazz came out from behind the counter. "Blue is good isn't he?"

"Yeah." Jazz pouted. "Ah wanna be like him! Ah wanna know all!"

Serenade raised an optic ridge. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jazz nodded. "Ah wanna raise a youngling and learn everything!"

"No, you don't." Serenade answered. She looked up to Bluestreak. "Thanks. Kaymin and I had a wonderful rest with this unicron spawn away."

Bluestreak laughed. "No Problem. I wouldn't mind to do it again sometime."

Serenade smiled. "Say thanks, Little man."

"Thanks!" Jazz smiled. "Ah had lots of fun!" He sat down on Serenade's pede, and wrapped all four of his appendages around her leg.

Serenade sighed. "Bye, Blue."

"Goodbye, Serenade."

Serenade drug her pede across the floor, and eventually out of the unit. Bluestreak laughed as the door shut. "Hungry."

"Woah!" Bluestreak jumped as he glanced down at Prowl. "You scared me!"

"Sorry."

Bluestreak laughed. "Alright. Energon!"


	9. Chapter 9

Bluestreak led Prowl through the crowds of people to the dojo. Today was an off day for the day center. There were three orns a decaorn it stayed closed, giving bots a chance to rest from their stress. Bluestreak decided using these days for extracurricular activities would be the best.

Prowl decided he wanted to start martial arts. Bluestreak wasn't keen on the idea, but if Prowl wanted to do it, he would let him. It couldn't hurt, anyways.

Bluestreak opened the building's door for Prowl, and followed the youngling in. The building was relaxing. Calming crystals were placed across the room strategically. The temperature was perfect. Nothing about the building was uncomfortable.

Prowl pulled Bluestreak to the counter. A young mech smiled at the two. "Welcome! Is he a new little bot?"

"Yes, he is." Bluestreak nodded.

The young mech smirked. "Don't worry. Master, won't let the little guy get hurt. He'll start off in the youngest class, and he'll work his way right on up."

Bluestreak smiled. "I'm trusting you mechs. This is Prowl, by the way. I'm Bluestreak."

The young mech nodded. "Craytor."

Bluestreak smiled. "Nice to meet you. Do I need to fill anything out?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" Craytor pulled a data pad out from under the counter. "You'll have to fill this out. If any emergencies happen, we need to have medical information, and who to contact. The first decaorn of classes are free. That way if your youngling decided he doesn't like it, he can quit no cost to you."

Bluestreak smiled. "Cool. Um, is this pay by lesson, or is like a metacycle thing?"

"Really it's a pay decaornly thing. As your youngling gets older, it becomes a pay by class thing."

Bluestreak nodded. "Alright. I'll just fill this out. Do you have a stylus?"

"Oops. Sorry." Craytor laughed as he pulled out a stylus, and passed it to Bluestreak. "There you go!"

"Thanks." Bluestreak smiled. He walked over to the small sitting area, and began filling out the blanks. Prowl sat next to him, calmly staring straight ahead. A shadow distracted Bluestreak as he looked up.

A big mech stood staring down at the two of them. "Who is this?"

"Prowl." Bluestreak answered.

The mech smiled as he bent down. "Hello, Prowl."

"Hello." Prowl answered nervously.

The mech smiled. "You need more confidence."

Bluestreak watched the mech closely as he smiled at Prowl. Prowl frowned. "Confidence."

The mech smiled. "My designation is Kiroh. I will be teaching Prowl."

Bluestreak smiled. "I see."

Kiroh smiled back as he went back to Prowl. "What kind of fighting do you want to learn?"

"All."

The answer surprised both Bluestreak and Kiroh. Kiroh laughed. "All of it? You want to be a grand master?"

Prowl thought about it for a moment. "Learn. That's all."

Bluestreak patted Prowl's helm. "I hope that's all you have to do."

Prowl nodded. Kiroh smiled. "I like you, Prowl."

Prowl nodded. "Thanks."

Kiroh laughed. "Funny mech. Is he starting classes today?"

Bluestreak nodded. "If I can finish this stuff. I actually have something I'm going to start doing as well, so when Prowl is here, I can be there."

Kiroh nodded. "You are not going to learn with him?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "I don't really like fighting, but this was the only thing Prowl seemed interested in, so I'm letting him do it."

Kiroh nodded. "I see. Prowl, you can go back into that room, and meet with the other younglings while I talk to your creator."

Prowl nodded as slid off the chair, and walked calmly to the door Kiroh pointed to. Kiroh smiled and turned back to Bluestreak. "I like to talk to creators before I begin teaching their younglings."

Bluestreak smiled. "I'm glad. I would be worrying a lot if I didn't know who was teaching my youngling."

Kiroh chuckled. "I want to ask questions about Prowl. Does he have any kind of bad behavior I should know about?"

Bluestreak thought for a second. "No. I know you may get this a lot, but he's a perfect angel. He doesn't get in trouble, and he's excellent about doing as an adult tells him."

Kiroh nodded. "Disciplined. That is a good attribute to have. Any kind of health issues, before I push him too hard."

"Um. I wrote it on the data pad, but he has a logic glitch. If he glitches it's best to take him to a doctor named Ratchet. He's pretty easy to find."

"What is the cause of the logic glitch, if it isn't too intimate information?"

Bluestreak shook his helm. "I'd feel more comfortable if you knew. Prowl's real creators wired a battle computer directly into his processor."

"His processor?" Kiroh asked.

Bluestreak nodded. "Yeah. He's been doing good lately, but he's not extremely social, or really playful like a normal youngling his age."

Kiroh nodded. "I see. I was going to ask if he had any rage issues, but I'm sure with that battle computer, he can't feel many emotions at all."

Bluestreak nodded. "That's what Ratchet told me."

Kiroh gave Bluestreak a smile. "Thank you for the information, Bluestreak. I will take good care of Prowl."

Bluestreak returned the smile. "Thank you. Do I just give this data pad to Craytor?"

Kiroh nodded. "Yes. I will look it over after class."

Bluestreak nodded. "Thanks." He stood up, and walked up to the counter as Kiroh walked into the room with the other younglings.

Craytor accepted the data pad as it was passed his way. "Kiroh is a nice mech. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Nothing you say will keep me from worrying. The first youngling I raised decided he didn't want to do extracurricular activities. Instead, he opened a casino at the neighborhood park."

"A casino?"

"Don't ask. I got a lot of comms. From other creators."

Craytor laughed. "Sounds like a trouble maker."

"He is, but there isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't do for him."

* * *

Smokescreen onlined his optics. A big Red and White mech stood over him. "Why the frag did I come into work this morning with you sitting on my clinic's doorstep?"

"Ratchet?"

"Yes. Now, what the frag are you doing here with a dislocated door hinge?"

Smokescreen winced as he sat up. "I did as you said! I decided that I was going to work for Striker, and I got slagged over!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "Are you off the hook?"

"No. I have to work as a debt collector!" Smokescreen groaned as he laid back down. "How did my life turn out like this?"

"You're an idiot. That's how!" Ratchet slammed a wrench over Smokescreen's helm.

"Ow! What's wrong with you, beating patients like you own them?"

"I don't see a problem. I'm the one who has to fix them anyways!" Ratchet hit Smokescreen again. "What possessed you to come here?"

"What did you want me to do? I had a dislocated shoulder, and I don't have any credits!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "Forget I said anything." Ratchet grabbed a data pad. "Sign."

Smokescreen frowned at the tone that reminded him of a certain youngling. "When did you start using one word commands?" Smokescreen took the data pad into his servo.

Ratchet shook his helm. "I'll say what I want. When I want. How I want. Why do you care?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Sure it does." Ratchet defended. "Everything matters."

"My own Sire replaced me. I'm not really welcome there anymore."

"Did he say that?" Ratchet asked.

"No. He always tells me to come back, but I can tell he doesn't want me to." Smokescreen shook his helm as he signed the data pad, and passed it back

"If he tells you to come back, then go back. It's that simple." Ratchet accepted the data pad, and filed it away. "I don't know how much more simple it can be. "

Smokescreen shook his helm. "It's not always that simple."

 


	10. Chapter 10

Bluestreak nervously glanced around the building as he walked in. A gruff mech pushed him out of the way as he walked up to the counter. "I'm here to meet with Ironhide."

The mech at the counter snorted. "You have better chances meeting Sentinel."

The gruff mech growled. "Yeah, well I have an appointment."

"Yeah, well stuff it, cause Hide isn't here."

Bluestreak quickly to went to walk out of the building. "And where do you think you're going?" The mech behind the counter caught him.

"I was just leaving."

"No, you're not. What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about learning to shoot a gun, but I decided against it. I'm probably not very good, and I'll shoot somebody's optic out. That wouldn't turn out so well."

A blue femme walked out of the back, and snorted. "Nonsense. If you have bad aim you wouldn't even be able to hit half the mechs here."

Bluestreak backed away nervously. "I'm just gonna-"

"Come to the back, and show me what you've got. I'm Chromia."

Bluestreak nervously followed Chromia to the back. "I really don't think I would be very good."

"Shut up. Here you look like a mech that would be good as a sniper."

"Sniper?" Bluestreak jumped as Chromia shoved a rifle into his hands.

"Ever use a gun before?"

"No."

"That's about to change." Chromia smirked as they walked past a big black mech. She reeled her servo back, and smacked the mech's aft. "Nice view."

The mech instictively aimed a cannon at her. Bluestreak freaked out, and Chromia laughed. The big mech brought the cannon down, and sighed. "I could have shot you, Chromia."

Chromia laughed. "I was going to teach this mech how to snipe, but I figured you would have more fun with him."

The big mech looked down at Bluestreak. "Never seen you before."

"I shouldn't be here!"

The big mech laughed. "Nonsense! I'm Ironhide."

Bluestreak groaned. "Bluestreak."

* * *

Ironhide had taught Bluestreak all there was to know about the rifle he held in his servos. Truthfully, Bluestreak had only been more interested in one topic, and that was sparklings. By the time Bluestreak's alarm went off to pick up Prowl, he could take the rifle apart, and put it back together.

"I have to go." Bluestreak smiled. "I have a youngling to pick up, but thank you! I'll definitely come back. How much do I owe?"

Ironhide shook his helm. "Chromia takes care of that. I'll put this little guy in your locker."

"My locker?"

Ironhide bellowed a laugh. "You seem to like it so much, I thought I'd let you have it."

"No, I couldn't!"

Ironhide shook his helm. "It's yours. Got Bluestreak written all over it. Chromia will give you the locker's key. Come back whenever you have time, and we'll finish this lesson."

Bluestreak smiled. "Thank you!" He couldn't contain himself as gave the big black mech a hug. "This is one of the best presents I could have, right after another sparkling!"

Ironhide was unsure of how to react. "Uh, you're welcome?"

Bluestreak ran out of the back, up to the front where Chromia stood. "You have fun?"

"I sure did! I was kind of nervous, but I've never had that much fun in my life. Well, when I picked Smokie up from the enforcers, which was fun. They had lost him, and it turned out he was in the back gambling with the inmates."

"Who's Smokie?"

"He was my first sparkling."

Chromia smiled. "Here's the key to your locker, and your total will be 256 credits. That takes care of your vorns membership."

"Wow, that's cheap!"

Chromia smiled "I might have shaved some off for you being so cute."

"Oh, thank you!"

Chromia smiled as she accepted Bluestreak's card. "Here you go." She waved at Bluestreak as he accepted the card, and sprinted out of the building.

* * *

Smokescreen stood in front of the gray bot again. Striker stared at him with degrading optics. "Here's your next location. If you keep this up, I might just give you a promotion Smokey-mech."

Smokescreen took the data pad. A Dojo? "The bot I've been looking for was spotted there today dropping off a youngling. The mech owes me a lot of credits, and I'm not letting him off the hook. He's slippery, so I'm sending Code with you." Striker finished, and motioned his servo for him to go away. "Code is waiting outside."

Smokescreen turned, and walked out of the room. Sure enough Code was standing by the door. "Let's go."

"360 from trying to kill me."

Code snorted. "Don't think you're special. I was doing my job. Now hurry your aft up."

* * *

Bluestreak glanced around the big buildings as he smiled. It was a lot of fun learning how to use the guns. He never would have thought that guns would be so much fun! He was humming by the time he walked up to the dojo. "Hey, mech."

Bluestreak knew that voice.

"I think you owe us some money."

Bluestreak quickly turned to the voice. "Oh no." Code was glaring at him from down the street. Bluestreak quickly turned to run.

"Frag! No you don't!"

Bluestreak ran around a corner, and slid to a stop. "Smokescreen? What are you doing down here?"

"Sire, I was um.."

"What are you doing? Get him!"

Bluestreak glanced back. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He quickly began running again. Code shoved Smokescreen out of the way as he pursued. Bluestreak squeaked as a blast flew by him.

They were not kidding around.

Bluestreak ran through an alley, and jumped over one of the walls, tucking himself into a small crevice. He heard Code run into the alleyway. "Slag it! Where did he go?"

Another set of footsteps entered after Code's. "Was that gray mech the one you were looking for?"

"Yeah. Silverstreak. He owes Striker. A lot."

"Silverstreak?"

"Frag! Let's go."

Bluestreak sat in his little hideaway until he was sure the two mechs were gone. He slowly crawled his way out. He looked both ways before he exited the alley way, and went back to the dojo. He quickly went in, and stared out the window for Code.

"Hey!" Craytor smiled at the register. "Bluestreak, right?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm just here to pick up Prowl. I know I'm a little late."

Craytor Smiled. "He's doing one on one with Kiroh. You can peek in if you want to."

Bluestreak nodded as he walked up to the door, and peeked in through the window. Prowl was sitting in the middle of the room, in a meditating position. Bluestreak smiled at how cute his youngling looked.

Kiroh caught a glance at Bluestreak, and smiled as he tapped Prowl's shoulder a couple of times, and pointed to the door. Prowl looked up, and immediately stood. He walked up to the door, and opened it.

Bluestreak bent down, and gave Prowl a hug. "Hey, Prowl. Did you have fun?"

Prowl nodded. Kiroh smiled. "Prowl is a natural. He's gifted. I wouldn't mind seeing him every orn."

Bluestreak smiled. "You'll have to deal with every other orn."

"I suppose I could." Kiroh smiled. Bluestreak nervously looked out the windows of the building. Kiroh quickly noticed the small mech's nervousness. "Is something wrong?"

Bluestreak nodded. "Some mechs were chasing me earlier. I got away, but I don't want to have to start running with Prowl."

Kiroh frowned. "Where do you live?"

"Huh?"

"If I live nearby I will walk you home safely." Kiroh nodded.

"Oh, no! I couldn't ask that!"

"You did not ask, I offered. There is a difference, and I wish you allow me to walk you back to your place."

"No, I'm okay. Don't worry."


	11. Chapter 11

Bluestreak had never been so embarrassed in his life. Kiroh had followed Prowl, and him home while sending glares at anybody who dared look in their direction.

Bluestreak opened the apartment door for Prowl who ran inside. Bluestreak turned to Kiroh. "Thank you."

Kiroh smiled as if he was embarrassed. "Oh, don't worry about it!" Kiroh turned and walked down the hall.

Bluestreak sighed as he walked into his unit.

"Silverstreak?"

Bluestreak jumped

"What kind of name is that?"

"Smokescreen!"

Smokescreen sat at the table, his arms crossed. He glared at Bluestreak. "I can't believe you. You're such a hypocrite. Always telling me not to get in trouble, yet here you are."

"Smokesc-"

"Shut the frag up! I'm here to collect a debt for Striker. Fifty three million credits. You have it or not?"

Bluestreak felt tears well up. "No, I don't."

"What, no excuse?"

"No."

"So what are we going to do about it, Silverstreak?"

"Smokescreen, you can't!"

"Code, you see anything good in there?" Smokescreen stood up from the table.

Code, the big mech, walked out of the living room holding Prowl upside down by a leg.

"PROWL!"

Code snorted. "Like Striker would stoop so low as to take a youngling. Nothing good in there either." He dropped Prowl on the ground.

"Prowl, go to the kitchen!" Bluestreak yelled. Prowl nodded and did as he was told.

Smokescreen snorted. "The bedroom. There's a small box under the big berth."

"Smokescreen! You can't!"

"Take that. Inside is a Red energon Gem."

Bluestreak fell to his knees. "What did I do wrong to deserve this from you?"

Smokescreen bent down next to Bluestreak. "Everything."

Bluestreak flinched at the words more than the crashing that came from the room. After a while Code exited from the room, and smiled. He raised a red gem up in the air, and examined it. "Wow. This could pay for the debt plus some."

"You can't have it." Bluestreak whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I said you can't have it, Fragging Slagger!" Bluestreak yelled.

Smokescreen stared at Bluestreak with wide optics. Code just smirked. "And why can't I?"

"Because it belongs to my Sire!" Bluestreak stood up slowly. "I'm warning you. If you don't drop it, I won't go easy on you."

"Gray!" Prowl whispered from behind the counter.

"Prowl, stay back there." Bluestreak glared at Code. "Hand it over."

Code laughed. "Like pit."

Bluestreak glared. He took a step forward, and held his servo out. "Hand it over, Scrap heap."

"No."

Bluestreak shot forward, and punched Code in the stomach. The big bot grunted, and fell to the ground. "Let it go!" His foot reeled back and struck the bot in the side. "Let it go, right now!"

Smokescreen backed away. He had never seen Bluestreak like this before.

Bluestreak straddled the mech, and grabbed the sides of his armor. He pulled the mech close, and glared. "Hand it over, or you might not have legs to run back to Striker with."

"Take it!" Code threw the stone. Bluestreak jumped up, and caught it mid- air as Code scrambled off the ground. "We're going, Smokescreen."

Bluestreak looked over to Smokescreen. Smokescreen was backed up against the wall with wide optics. "I said we're going!" Code grabbed him, and pulled him out of the unit.

"Prowl, are you okay?"

"Okay."

Bluestreak walked into the kitchen. Prowl was pushed into a corner. Bluestreak sighed, and crouched down. He extended his arms, and smiled. "Come here."

Prowl nodded, and crawled over to Bluestreak. Bluestreak wrapped Prowl in a hug. "You're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Gray protect."

"Yeah, I'll protect you. You're going to be alright. I have to go make a call." Bluestreak stood up, and walked out of the kitchen, and straight to the living room. The couch was turned over, broken data pads scattered the ground as well as broken toys.

Bluestreak activated the comm. System, and typed in a number. He waited as the communicator connected him to who he wanted to talk to. "House of Hel- Lord Bluestreak!" A mech saluted.

"No, just Bluestreak. I need to talk to Sire." Bluestreak shook his helm.

"Of course!" The mech ran off screen. Yelling and crashing was heard before a black and red mech, similar build to Bluestreak, ran onto the view of the screen.

Bluestreak smiled at his sire, Synchro. "Blue! Sire misses you! Sire misses you so much!"

"Sire, we're in the same city. I, um, need your help. I have to leave, can you…help?"

The mech's optics narrowed. "Of course, you can come home. I can't promise you won't be sucked in, but I can guarantee your safety."

Bluestreak nodded. "Of course. Thanks."

The mech nodded. "I have to go, Blue. I'll see you when you get here. You better be here tomorrow."

Bluestreak nodded. "Thanks Sire."

The screen went black. Bluestreak was mostly raised by a family friend and his bonded. The two took care of him while his Sire worked for joors upon joors. Bluestreak honestly didn't mind that much, but it caused a bit of friction when Bluestreak grew up, and had his own plans. Where his Sire had plans for him.

Bluestreak sighed as he walked out of the Room. Prowl sat on the floor trying to fix one of his data pads. Bluestreak felt his chest tighten. "Prowl, I'm sorry, but we have to leave." Bluestreak felt energon tears start to fall as all Prowl did was nod.

Prowl watched Bluestreak as he fell to his knees, the red gem clutched in his servos. He felt Bluestreak pull him close, and the older mechs helm rest against his back. Prowl frowned. His gray shouldn't be crying. His gray should be happy, and laughing.

Prowl never forgot that orn. It was when he first started martial arts, and it was the first time he had ever seen his "Gray" cry.


	12. Chapter 12

The red and black mech quickly walked down the hall with four other mechs in tow. "I need you guys to find out what services Bluestreak has been using. You know what to do from there."

The mechs nodded before branching away from the mech. The red and black mech smiled at a big red mech. "Sentinel, it's nice to see you again. What can I do for you this lovely orn?"

"I would like some mechs taken care of. You seem to have a better background with this kind of thing than the other group."

"I can promise you, Helix group is the best choice in everything. Now, who are these mechs?"

Sentinel smiled.

* * *

Striker growled as he threw the data pad at Smokecreen's helm. The data pad cracked as it ricocheted off his helm, and slammed onto the ground. "I want those credits that you owe me, Smokescreen! You owe me so much that I want to offline you right now!"

Smokescreen flinched at screaming. "I know."

"Get the credits that bot owes me or I'll offline you and feed you to the scraplets! Do you understand?"

"Yes, Striker!"

Striker glared. "Good. Get your aft out of here."

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he finished the last of his paperwork. "Um, Ratchet, you have visitors." The femme that worked at his front desk, now stood nervously in the entrance of his office.

Ratchet stood up suspiciously before he walked out of the office. In the waiting room stood two mechs. Each one was smiling. "I am Crypt." The first one stated politely.

"And I am Charger." The seconded one smiled. "We have noticed you have been taking care of Lord Bluestreak."

"Lord Bluestreak?" Ratchet frowned. "I am a doctor. That is my job. To take care of mechs."

Crypt looked over to Charger. They both nodded. Crypt turned back to Ratchet and sighed. "We are here to ask that come and help care for Lord Bluestreak as his personal doctor."

"Personal what?" Ratchet glared. "The pit I will. Who are you?"

"We come from the Helix group. Located near the Helix crystal gardens." Crypt answered.

"What are you doing here? This is Striker's territory."

Charger laughed. "Not for long. I don't think you understand your position. You don't have a choice. We'll provide you with everything you'll need. You can still continue to see your other patients, as long as they are not part of Striker's gang, and we'll pay you twice as much as you make here, or," The mech's tone went dark, "we could just destroy this place now."

Ratchet frowned. "Threats won't work."

Crypt frowned. "We are speaking politely now. Please do not make us out to be the bad guys. We are simply looking out for Lord Bluestreak's well being."

"And what of Prowl?" Ratchet asked.

"Prowl?" Crypt looked over to Charger. "Lord Synchro, didn't say anything about anybody named Prowl."

"Bluestreak's youngling?" Ratchet offered the information.

The two mechs optics widened. "Lord Bluestreak got bonded and didn't tell us? Oh, Crypt what will we do! Lord Bluestreak has grown up!" Charger hugged Crypt with tears in his optics.

"It's alright, Charger. I'm sure Lord Bluestreak was going to tell us sooner, or later."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "He isn't bonded."

"Not bonded! He's so brave, Crypt!"

"He is!"

"It's n- How embarrassing to have mechs like you under Synchro's command!" Ratchet glared as he pulled out a wrench. "What the frag is wrong with you?"

Charger slowly pulled away from Crypt. "Listen here, Slagger. We're having a personal moment! Back off!"

Ratchet growled. "Not in my clinic!" Ratchet launched the wrench.

Crypt quickly caught it before it hit Charger. "I see. That is going to be your decision."

"Shylight. Do it."

Ratchet felt a hit to the back of his helm before he fell into darkness.

Crypt and Charger smirked to a black minicon. "Good Job." Crypt nodded.

* * *

Chromia smiled as Ironhide locked the door. He purred as she hugged him from behind. "Today was nice. That mech earlier was pretty cute."

"Which one? I'll have to shoot them next time I see 'em."

Chromia smiled. "The gray one."

"Bluestreak?"

"Yeah."

"He has a youngling."

Chromia pulled away from Ironhide, and walked back over to the counter. "His bonded must be a lucky bot then."

"Lord Bluestreak isn't bonded."

Ironhide quickly turned and activated his cannons at the unexpected voice.

Two femmes stood in front of the entrance to the shooting range. Each one looking exactly like the other. The one on the right smiled. "I am Scatter Frost. Nice to meet you Mr. Ironhide, and Mrs. Chromia. We're here to take you away."

"Frost! I was supposed to say that part!" The one on the right stomped her pede on the ground, and glared at her twin.

"You should have said it quicker, Sliver."

The one of the left turned away and began pouting. Scatter Frost ignored her.

Ironhide glared. "I don't know what you're talking about, but we're not going anywhere."

Sliver smiled. "We hear you two are in debt. If you come with us, we'll pay it off. All you have to do is help us with a tiny something."

Ironhide growled, but Chromia raised her servo up for him to stop. "It's true we are in debt, but by you taking us, we won't be able to earn any credits. Our business will be put to a halt."

"Nonsense. You can open your own little shooting range in a new location. You know, like around the Helix gardens."

Chromia frowned. "The Helix gardens?"

"Yes." The twins nodded at once. Both answering at the same time.

"Will you also be paying us?"

"Yes."

"And you'll pay off our debt?"

"Yes."

Ironhide stepped forward. "What do we have to do?"

"All you have to do is help take care of Lord Bluestreak. You two seem to like him enough."

Chromia and Ironhide looked at each other, obviously speaking through their bond. Ironhide sighed. "You got yourself a deal."

"Great!" One of the twins yelled. Ironhide had lost track of which was which a time ago. "We'll start on our way now. There is still one more place we have to go."

"No, there's not. We decided not to, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I guess we're just meeting Charger, and Crypt then."

One of the twins nodded. "Yepp. That's about all we're doing. Then we'll take them to speak with Synchro."

"Lord Synchro." The other corrected.

* * *

Synchro leaned back in his chair. He shook his helm. "These are some pretty high powered mechs, Sentinel."

Sentinel shrugged. "Can you do it, or not?"

Synchro growled. "Do not use that tone with me. I don't care if you're Prime or not." Synchro stood up. "I'll do it, but I'm not promising it will done by the date restrictions."

Sentinel growled. "If it can't be done by the date I provided then don't bother doing it at all!"

Synchro chuckled. "I guess we won't be taking the job. Good luck with the council, Sentinel."

Sentinel glared. "You can't be serious!"

"I can, and I am." Synchro walked up to his door, and it opened. "There is no way I can get it done by that day." Synchro walked out of the room, and turned to the two mechs on each side of the doorway. "Escort him out, please. He has no other business here."

 


	13. Chapter 13

Synchro stared at the three bots in front of him. He raised an optic ridge at the four of his Associates. He glanced at the black mech and the blue femme, and then to a knocked out red and white mech. He sighed. "Crypt, what happened to your mech?"

Crypt, the orange mech, and one of Synchro's right hand mechs, frowned. "He fell into recharge, Sir?"

Synchro pursed his lips, and brought his servos up to his face. "Fell into recharge, huh?"

"Yes, Sir."

Synchro turned to the brown and white mech next to Crypt. "Charger?" He glanced down for a moment before he sighed. "what happened to Ratchet?"

Charger smirked. "He fell into recharge."

Synchro growled. "You're both about to fall into recharge!" He raised his voice, and threw the blue and silver femme's into giggles.

Charger and Crypt smiled. "But Sir,we can't help it if the old mech decides it's his nap time!" Crypt argued.

Ratchet groaned, and slowly glanced around. He opened his mouth to say something, but Charger pulled out the wrench that was flung at him earlier in the orn, and slammed it down on the medics helm. Ratchet's optics began to fritzs out, but soon he was once again limp in the chair.

Synchro's optics went wide as he watched the scene in front of him. He glared at Charger, and shook his helm. "Is this what 'fell into recharge meant'?"

Charger smirked. "Yes."

Synchro stared at the two unbelievingly. "You have got to be kidding me. Give me the wrench." Synchro held out his servo expectantly.

Charge frowned as he pulled the wrench close to his chassis. "No! It's mine! You're just going to hit me with it!"

Synchro rolled his optics. "Now Charger, would I do that?"

"Yes." Crypt deadpanned. "You would."

Synchro rolled his optics. "Fine I swear on my family's lives I won't hit you for hitting Ratchet, at all."

Charger nodded and passed the wrench over. Synchro sat the wrench on his desk.

Chromia and Ironhide glanced to each other, and before long, Ironhide stood up. "We've seen enough. We're leaving."

Synchro leaned back in his chair. "Scatter Frost." He nodded to one of the twins.

The twin behind Ironhide put her servo on Ironhide's shoulder and pushed him back down to his seat. She leaned in close to his audial receptor, and giggled. "I'm afraid it's too late to back out now. For one, Lord Synchro has already paid off your debt, and number two, Lord Bluestreak is on his way." She stood back up straight behind Ironhide, and put her servos behind her back.

Ironhide glared. "I'm not your prisoner!"

Synchro laughed. "Of course you're not." He smirked. "But you are in my debt. Are you not? After all I paid off your debt. I'm not asking for money in return. Simply protection for my precious family."

Chromia glanced around. "Looks like you have enough protection here."

Synchro nodded as he leaned forward in his seat. "I do have a lot of mechs under my belt, but they all specific tasks to do. I need somebody who skill set for the specific task of protecting my cute, innocent, Bluestreak. Who is more skilled than former mercenaries?"

Ironhide glared as he stood up again. "Former being the key word!"

Synchro stared at Ironhide, seemingly scaling the mech up. "I am not asking you to invade Striker's territory, or to bring his gang down, I am simply asking you to protect Bluestreak.I just don't want any harm coming his way."

The twins smiled down at Chromia, who seemed deep in thought. "You two seemed pretty attached to Lord Bluestreak already, anyways!"

Synchro smiled as he pushed himself away from his desk, and twirled in his chair. "There you have it! Why not just take care of him anyways. Just because of your already established love for the mech. I mean, have you seen him? He's adorable!"

Chromia snorted. "I'll do it. Even if this lugnut doesn't." She pointed up to Ironhide.

Ironhide glared down to Chromia. "Chromia, I thought we were go-"

"Sparkling and younglings can wait." Chromia nodded to Synchro. "I have demands."

Synchro nodded. "Shoot. Well, not literally."

Chromia smirked. "Nice save. I want Ironhide and myself to have our own unit. I want our own shooting range, and I want Decaornly payments. Direct transfers to Ironhide's account. It has to be at least five hundred credits each time. I want bonuses every time Ironhide and, or I, have to go into combat."

Synchro nodded his helm as he thought for a moment. "How Specific. Alright, deal."

Chromia smiled. "Good."

Synchro smiled. "Tell me. Do you and Ironhide want creations?"

Ironhide glared. "Yes. Do you have a problem."

Synchro shook his helm nonchalantly. "No, I don't. I just think that you two will raise an almost perfect creation."

"Almost?" Chromia growled."

"No, youngling can be as perfect as Bluestreak." Synchro smirked.

Ratchet groaned as he sat up. Charger lept for the wrench that sat harmlessly on Synchro's desk, but Synchro was faster. The wrench was in Synchro's servo, and in no time, it was smacked against Charger's helm. "Charger, no."

"It's either me or him!" Charger yelled.

Ratchet groaned when he realized where he was. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Synchro smiled wide at Ratchet. "Ratchet! Good to see you. I hope your recharge was well!"

"Re-recharge? I was knocked the frag out, twice!"

"Yes." Synchro nodded. "Twice."

Ratchet growled.

Synchro sighed. "Ratchet, I'm sorry, but in my defense, when I first saw you under Striker's wrath, sitting innocently in the med bay, I decided that one day, you would be mine! You just gave me the perfect excuse! You're going to be Bluestreak's personal doctor!"

Ratchet growled. "If I had known Bluestreak was yours I would have hit him a pit of a lot harder!"

Synchro's face went wide. "He- M- My sparkling!" Synchro glared as he started to jump over his desk. Charger grabbed him.

"Hurry, Ratchet, run for the med bay!"

* * *

Bluestreak held Prowl in his arms. "This is our new home, Prowl."

Prowl stared at the huge complex. "Big."

"Yeah." Bluestreak chuckled. The big complex was almost like small city all on its own. It was located near the Helix crystal garden. The most famous crystal garden on all of Cybertron.

Bluestreak grew up in this complex. He learned from his Sire, and his sire's most trusted companions. This was his home. This was where he learned in life there was nothing, _nothing_ more important than family. Nothing in life came before your family. Not even yourself. Family, you could trust with your life, and they wouldn't let you down.

Bluestreak smiled as he walked forward. His doorwings held high. He smiled down to Prowl. "Raise your door wings. It's a pride thing."

Prowl raised up his small door wings, and nodded to Bluestreak. Bluestreak walked through the main street where bots were walking around, going into small shops, and having an all around blast. At the end of the street was a huge mansion. Bluestreak paused in front of it.

"This is where we're going to be staying, Prowl. My Sire, your grand-creator, lives here."

"Gray?" Prowl glanced up at Bluestreak.

"Yes?"

"Big." Prowl muttered.

Bluestreak laughed at the repeat of conversation. "It's very big." Bluestreak walked into the front door, and stood in the door way. He watched bots rush around going up and down stairs, carrying stacks of data pads. All in a rush to get somewhere. It wasn't usually like this.

Bluestreak frowned as he walked up the stairs, and made a left around the corner. He stopped in front of a door with two mechs, one on each side. "Hello. May we go in?"

One of the bots shrugged. The other rolled his optics, and knocked on the door. The door slid open, and Bluestreak was quickly shoved out of the way by a huge black mech.

"Ironhide?"

Ironhide glanced back. His gaze softened when he caught optic of Prowl. He slowly stepped forward, as if he was hypnotized. "May I hold him?"

Bluestreak glanced to Prowl, and nodded. "Yeah, you know what? Can you watch him while I go in there?" he passed Prowl over to Ironhide gently, and smiled.

Ironhide nodded. Chromia walked up from behind Bluestreak. "Nice to see you, Blue."

"It's nice to see you teo as well, but, um, why are you here?"

Chromia shrugged. "Just working."

"Okay?" Bluestreak frowned as he stepped into his Sire's office. The door closed behind him. Synchro's back was facing him. As were four other bots' he knew well. "Psst!"

Nobody moved. Synchro sighed. "Mech's like him are so hard to deal with."

"Psst!"

"Ask one wrong question, and they go off their rockers!"

"Psst!"

"Whoever is doing that, qui-" Synchro twisted around. His optics went wide. "BLUUUEEE!" He jumped over his desk, and tackled Bluestreak to the ground. "Oh, Blue! Sire's missed you so much! You should have visited me more! What happened? You seemed upset over the comm. Did something bad happen? Oh no! Somebody tried to mug you didn't they? Tell Sire who, and I'll take care of them!"

By this time, the other four bots had turned around. Bluestreak sent a painful smile at them. He would have greeted them, but he was on the ground, and his sire was still on top of him. "Sire, I'm fine.I'll tell you all about it in a moment, but I want to introduce you to somebody first."

Charger smirked. "Is it Prowl."

Bluestreak frowned. "Who is Prowl? Is he going to take you away from me? Are you two in love? Because I will rip his helm off!"

"Sire!" Bluestreak yelled. "Ironhide, can you bring in Prowl!" Bluestreak tried to wiggle out from under Synchro, but failed.

The door opened, and Ironhide peeked in. "Are you sure?"

Bluestreak looked up to Ironhide. "Y-Yes?"

Ironhide smirked as he came around the corner, Prowl sitting snugly on his hip. Synchro's optics widened. "A youngling?" Synchro smiled as he climbed off Bluestreak, and grabbed Prowl from Ironhide's arms. "He's so beautiful. Oh! He has your optics!" Synchro's optics dimmed for a second.

Bluestreak stood up and sent his sire a strange look. "I'm his surrogate."

Synchro frowned. "Ignore that order, Charger."

Charger chuckled. "It's been ignored, Sir."

Bluestreak frowned, and looked between the two. "What order?" Synchro simply smiled. "Sire!" Bluestreak yelled. "You cannot put a hit out on bots! Especially your youngling's bonded!"

Synchro just continued smiling as he held Prowl. "Hello Prowl. I'm Synchro! Blue's Sire."

"Gray." Prowl Corrected.

Synchro frowned. "No, Blue. His designation is Bluestreak so everybody calls him Blue. It's not his color."

Prowl's optics widened. Bluestreak began to panic. "Prowl!"

Prowl fell limp in Synchro's servos. Synchro's optics widened. "FRAG! I killed it! Blue, I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Prowl!" Bluestreak tore Prowl out of Synchro's servos. "I need Ratchet!"

"MED BAY!" Charger screamed.

Ironhide and Chromia watched the big group of Praxians run down the hall to the Medical wing. Chromia slowly began giggling. "I knew I was right."

* * *

Bluestreak glared at Synchro. "I cannot believe you! I didn't want you to force bots I know to work for you! I just wanted a place to go!"

Synchro shrugged. "I just wanted what was best for you. Ironhide and Chromia will be protecting you, and I was going to take Ratchet anyways. He belongs to me." Synchro glanced over to Ratchet who was working on re-booting Prowl. "What's wrong with Prowl?"

Bluestreak sighed. "His original creators installed a battle computer into his processor. He's not good with emotions, or anything illogical."

Synchro nodded. Bluestreak sent a glare over to him. "Do not put a hit out on his original creators!"

Synchro chuckled. "Oh, it's too late."

Bluestreak sighed unbelievable. "You're a piece of work, aren't you?"

Synchro laughed. "I do what I must for the family. Family comes before everything. Speaking of family. What happened that made you come running here of all places. I thought you couldn't stand the idea of staying here."

"Sire, it's not the idea of staying here that puts me off, it's the fact that you wanted me to take over all of this. I can't do that that. I just- I just can't. It wasn't you. As for what made me come running here, it was Striker."

"What about him?" Synchro glared. "That fragger better not have touched you!"

"A friend of mine took a loan out under the designation of Silverstreak. He couldn't pay it back, and he was getting bonded. So I took it over. Striker thinks I'm Silverstreak, and his mechs came to my unit the other day trying to find something to pay it off with. They almost took the red energon gem."

"Should have let them have it." Synchro sighed. "I was only a gem."

"Sire! It's important to you! You said so yourself! It's passed down since the beginning of the Helix group! Besides, because it was so important to you, it's important to me!"

Synchro smiled, and pulled Bluestreak to his side. "You're a good mech."

"I may have made more enemies than just Striker. There is another youngling I raised, Smokescreen. He was one of the mechs Striker sent."

"He didn't know about the arrangement with the other mech, did he?"

Bluestreak nodded. "He hates me now."

Synchro nodded. "I see. It'll be alright, Bluestreak. Everything will turn out fine. You'll have your family back, all of it. We'll help you. We'll protect you, and you can just freeload."

Bluestreak shook his helm. "I don't want to freeload. I want to help, all that I can."

Synchro nodded. "Alright."

"You remember how I said I would never pick up a gun?"

"Yes." Synchro nodded.

"I really like the sniper rifle. It's nice."

"You are your Sire's creation!" Synchro laughed as he pulled Bluestreak into a hug.

Bluestreak frowned as Synchro pulled away. "Remember when I left?"

Synchro nodded solemly. "Yes."

"I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course you didn't."

Bluestreak shook his helm. "Sire, don't be like that!"

"Be like what?"

"You're obviously holding a grudge!"

"I am not!" Synchro defended himself. Bluestreak just sent him a disbelieving look. Synchro sighed. "What? I'm not!"

Ratchet cleared his throat to earn the attention of the two mechs. "Prowl is fine. It was mild crash. He's onlinging right now."

Synchro smiled. "OOOh! I want to see him first!" He quickly ran across the room to the berth Prowl was laying on.

Bluestreak turned to Ratchet. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know Sire was going to do that to you."

Ratchet shrugged. "I owe him anyways."

"You owe him?"

Ratchet grabbed a rag and began wiping his servos. "Yeah, he paid off my debt with Striker. I used to work as a medic for the tyrant. I'm not upset about working for a compassionate mech like Synchro."

Bluestreak smiled. "There is not better leader for the Helix group."

Ratchet smiled. "I am aware."

"Prowl is so adorable!" Synchro shouted from across the Med bay.

Bluestreak laughed as he made his way over. "Hello, Prowl"

"Blue."

Bluestreak glanced over to Synchro then back down to Prowl. "You don't have to call me that. You can call me Gray if you want."

"Blue. I love, Blue."

Bluestreak smiled. "I love you too, Prowl."

Prowl smiled before frowning. "Data pad?"

Ratchet snorted. "I have an extra, if you want it."

Prowl nodded.

Synchro sent a glance over to Bluestreak. "He likes Data pads?"

"He does." Bluestreak smiled as Ratchet passed the data pad and stylus over to Prowl.

"I even signed it for you."

"Thanks." Prowl offered the data pad to Synchro. "Sign."

"Sign? Why? Is this some kind of binding contract? Do I need a lawyer?"

Prowl giggled. "No!"

Bluestreak laughed. "Sire, do you really think this adorable youngling would try to bind you in such a strange way?"

"Yes, but I'll sign it anyways. want to know why, Prowl?"

Prowl nodded.

"Because we're family." Synchro nodded as he signed the data pad. "Family is important. More important than the sky, or the ground we stand on. Family is even more important than Primus. Family is everything. You can try to abandon family, but they'll always be there for you. They'll forgive you no matter what." Synchro smiled to Prowl. "You're part of my family now, and I'll protect you from anything, and everything I have to. Until the day I terminate, I'll be here for you." Synchro sat the data pad next to Prowl and nodded.

Prowl stared at Synchro. He was surprised. His battle computer said that the mech was being truthful. He gave no indications of lying like his old creators did. But still Prowl couldn't believe it. Prowl simply nodded to the mech. If the mech was so passionate about his words, then family must be the most important thing, _ever_.

Synchro smiled to Prowl then turned to Ratchet. "Thank you, Ratchet, for taking care of my new grand-creation." He picked up Prowl, and made sure the youngling had his new data pad. "We're going after Smokescreen tomorrow."

Ratchet frowned. "Smokescreen?"

Bluestreak nodded. "My other youngling."

"I had no idea he was related to you." Ratchet shook his helm. "He's about neck deep in scrap from Striker."

Synchro nodded. "We'll find out exactly how deep he is tomorrow. I'll be taking Charger with us."

Bluestreak gulped. "I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean smokescreen is already mad at me, the best thing to do is just let him cool down. Plus, striker thinks I owe him credits!"

Synchro looked over to Bluestreak. "Tell me, Blue. Who did you take the debt up for?"

"K- I'm not telling you! I know what you're going to do, and I don't want him to get involved! If we're going somewhere tomorrow anyways, then I'll have to run by the youngling center and tell them Prowl and I won't be going anymore."

Prowl looked over to Bluestreak with a sad face. "Jazz?"

Bluestreak frowned. "I'm sorry, Prowl. Jazz can't follow us here."

"Jazz? Who is Jazz?"

"Prowl's friend." Bluestreak frowned. "Sire? No! Yo-"

"Too late." Synchro deadpanned. "Don't worry, Prowl. You'll see Jazz in no time at all!"

Bluestreak groaned. "Siiirrreee!"

 


End file.
